


Holding You in My Arms

by SweetieFiend



Series: Museverse [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adoptive family, Conflict, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Friendship, Hospitals, M/M, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Normal Life, Sex, Slice of Life, Stalking behavior, egobang wedding is up!, egobangtastic honeymoon, foster parenting, relationships, the warnings are for chapters 7 and 8 only, there is a lot of sexual stuff in this, too much to tag every little thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place one year after "Light of my Life"<br/>Arin and Dan are a married couple just going through daily life. Ups and Downs occur but they overcome them together. On top of it, Dan learns the weight of having a mortal's life and what it truly means in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Year Later

It has been a year since Arin proposed to Dan. It has also been a year since Dan gave up his immortality for Arin. Dan was a muse that was sent to inspire Arin to become an artist and it worked. After Dan and Arin met Arin was commissioned to created the logo for, the now well known retro theme skating rink called ‘Xanadu’. 

 

However even though it wasn’t the way things were suppose to go, Arin and Dan fell in love. When they realized that they both shared the same feelings for each other they both did everything they could to stay with each other.

 

Arin would occasionally worry if Dan ever regrets the decision of becoming a mortal, feeling bad that Dan had given up his entire life just to be with him. On those days Dan would hold Arin close and gently kiss him, look him in the eyes and say: 

 

“You are my life. I would make the same decision over again Arin. I love you.”

 

~~

 

It was too early in the morning for Arin to be awake but he was. After Xanadu opened Arin put out his first online cartoon and it ended up becoming popular. Ross, who was also an animator, reached out to Arin for the possibility for collaborative work. Arin agreed and have been working on an online series for several months. 

 

It was decided that Ross would move closer to Arin to make work a little easier since this was now a full time job. Ross would become Barry’s new roommate after Arin and Dan got married and had their own place, which would happen at the end of June, two months from now.

With all of this in mind Arin found it hard to sleep this night so he was working on some frames of animation.He looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning and groaned. He really needed to get to sleep. 

 

He turned off his computer and crawled into bed, careful not to wake up his sleeping fiance. Arin stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours when he felt a warm arm wrap around his chest and was pulled into the embrace of his fiance. Dan laid his head on Arin’s chest and nuzzled him while Arin stroked his hair.

“You need to get to sleep Big Cat.” Dan said tiredly.

“How’d you know I was up?” Arin asked.

“The computer screen is bright and you weren’t next to me. I put two and two together.” Dan teased as he yawed. 

 

They were silent for a few minutes before Dan spoke again.

“You remember that I have that job interview tomorrow right?” He asked. Arin did remember. Dan has jumped from job to job for a while but couldn't find anything that stuck. Occasionally he would sing for events for Xanadu but that only happened sometimes. Dan wanted something permanent to help bring in money for him and Arin.

“I still don’t like that you’re going to be working at the coffee house.” Arin told him. 

 

Since Arin became a full time animator he was able to leave his part time job at the coffee house, and Dan recently applied and Brian told him that he already had the job. However Arin knew Brian still had some feelings for Dan, and that made him nervous. Dan leaned forward and kissed Arin.

“I know how this makes you feel baby but don’t worry. I need a job and Brian needs an employee. Nothing will happen okay?” Dan stroked Arin’s face and he nodded. They laid back down next to each other and Arin was finally able to fall asleep.

 

~~

  
  


Arin sipped on his coffee as he went over some scripts with Ross. They both got into the office late since they both overslept and had a lot of catching up to do. Arin felt bad because by the time he woke up Dan had already left for his interview. Arin was pulled from his thoughts as Ross snapped his fingers in Arin’s face.

“Hello? Earth to asshole I need you here.” Ross teased as Arin shoved his shoulder.

“Shut up dude.” Arin teased back as he wrote down a few more lines of dialogue.

 

It was already dark outside and Arin and Ross were still working. They didn't want to fall behind so they tried to stay a little ahead of schedule. Arin’s phone rang and saw it was Dan, he answered.

“Hey Danny.” Arin greeted.

“Hey Arin! Are you still at work? It’s late.” Dan sounded concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry. Ross and I both overslept and we gotta catch up on a lot of stuff.” Arin told him.

“Oh...okay. When will you be home?” Dan asked. Arin looked at his watch and saw that it was almost nine at night. He looked at Ross who was still working hard, he sighed.

“I really don’t know baby I’m sorry.” The line was quiet for a bit before Dan spoke again.

“Okay Big Cat. I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.” Dan said.

“I love you too Dan.” He hung up and got back to work with Ross.

 

When Arin got home all the lights were out. He walked to the kitchen and saw a post it note on the refrigerator

“We saved you a plate, eat when you come home.”

  
  


Arin opened the refrigerator and saw a wrapped up plate of spaghetti with his name on it. He heat it up, careful to not have the microwave go off too long and quickly ate it. He quietly walked into his bedroom and saw that Dan was already sleeping. Arin slipped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Dan. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping form and shut his eyes shortly fell asleep next to him.


	2. Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan starts his new job and Arin isn't too thrilled.

When Arin woke up the next morning Dan was sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes. He smiled and pulled him back down to kiss him.

“Good Morning.” Arin said sleepily.

“Morning Big Cat.” Dan smiled as he sat back up. He stretched his arms over his head and Arin took in his beautiful he looked in the morning.

 

Dan was shirtless and Arin’s eyes traveled down his form. Dan’s face contorted as he stretched and relaxed as he let his arms fall to his sides. Dan gave Arin a questioning look.

“What's up?” Dan asked. Arin shook his head.

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful.” He said and Dan laughed.

“Come on man. I’m such a mess right now.” He giggled. Arin sat up and pulled him into a rougher kiss.

“I don’t care. You look beautiful to me regardless.” Dan smiled and kissed Arin back which escalated into making out. Arin positioned himself on top of Dan and ran his fingers through his curly hair. Dan smiled.

“What's all this for?” Dan asked as Arin lightly kissed his neck.

“To make up for last night.” Arin answered as he grinded his hips against Dan’s . Dan grinned back and smiled.

“There’s nothing to make up for Big Cat.” Dan shimmied out from under Arin and got up from the bed. Arin sat up and watched him as he got dressed.

“So how’s your interview go?” Arin asked.

“Fine. I’m going back this afternoon for training.” Dan told him. Arin ran his fingers through his hair.

“Is it just going to be you and Brian?” He looked at Dan who rolled his eyes.

“Arin…” Dan whined and Arin put up his hands in defense.

“I’m sorry! But I think I can be a little weary of someone who has the hots for my fiance.” Arin told him. Dan walked over and kissed Arin.

“He does not. Not anymore at least. I love you and I am going to marry you, and if Brian doesn't like it he can deal.” Dan sighed as Arin pressed his forehead to Dan's and they stared at each other. 

 

Lately they can just look at each other to convey their feelings. Arin was feeling worried and Dan was feeling guilty since he was the cause of Arin’s worry.

“If you suspect anything odd you’ll tell me right?” Arin asked.

“You’ll be the first to know.” Dan lightly kissed him. “Are you going to work today?” He asked.

“Nah. Ross has family stuff to take care of so I’m going to stay home today.” Arin told him and Dan nodded.

“That’d be good for you to rest.” He smiled as he walked toward the door.

“Don’t stay in bed all day though.” He teased as he left the bedroom, Arin following soon after.

 

~~

Their morning went pretty normal and mundane. They had breakfast with Barry and saw him off to work while Arin answered a few emails. Dan sat next to Arin on the couch and laid his head on Arin’s shoulder.

“What's up?” Arin asked.

“Nothing just thinking.” Dan answered.

“About what?” Arin shut his laptop.

“We aren't going to be living with Barry in a few months.” He sighed and Arin nodded.

“Yeah. But the townhome is nice and it’ll be ready right before our wedding.” Arin reassured him.

“Yeah I know. I’ll just miss Barry y’know? Aside from you he’s my only friend here.” Dan admitted.

“Well what about Ross?” Arin asked.

“Well yeah of course Ross! But you guys are always working.” Dan wrapped his arms around Arin and he returned the affection. 

 

He was right though. Dan doesn't have a lot of friends besides the three of them. He has eight other brothers and sisters when he was a Muse but since he became mortal he hasn't seen any of them. Not even Suzy, who he had the best relationship with. Arin kisses Dan.

“Well just because we are moving doesn't mean we won’t see them again. We aren't moving that far and Barry and Ross can hang anytime.” Dan nodded.

“Yeah you’re right. Just been on my mind y’know?” Dan sat up to look at Arin as he nodded.

“Yeah I totally get it.” Arin held his hand as Dan smiled. He took a deep breath.

“Nervous about today?” Arin asked and Dan giggled.

“A little. But it should be easy enough.” Dan looked at the time.

“I should probably get ready to go.” He said as he stood up.

“Okay. Lemme know when you are ready and I’ll drive you.”

  
  


Arin pulled up to the coffee house and parked the car.

“Thanks Arin.” Dan said as he kissed him.

“I’ll come and get you when you’re done.” Arin said as Dan nodded.

“Totally! Wish me luck!” He smiled the way Arin loved as he got out of the car and jogged inside the building. 

 

Watching Dan leave made Arin feel conflicting emotions. He was happy Dan got a job, he was happy Dan was happy. He did not like how Dan was working with Brian though, he did not like that Brian acted like he didn't have feelings for Dan when he does. He worries that Dan does not notice these feelings and something could happen. What if something did happen? What if Dan fell in love with Brian? Arin through a series of what ifs the entire ride back home.

  
  


To occupy his time Arin looked over the information for their townhome again. After it was decided that Arin and Dan would move out after the wedding and Ross would be moving in they immediately began to look for a new place. The townhome was just enough for the two of them. Two bedroom, Two bathroom, kitchen, decently sized living room, basement, and a backyard. 

As Arin looked at the floor plan he thought back to when they saw the house for the first time.

 

~~

 

_ The real estate agent opened the door to the house and Dan beamed. It was beautiful. It opened up into a small outcove that lead into the living room. At the far end of the living room there was a set of stairs leading to the bedrooms and the master bathroom.  _

 

_ On the first floor the kitchen was to the left of the living room and the bathroom was to the right. The backyard wasn't huge but it was cozy. As they walked around Dan couldn’t stop smiling. _

_ “Arin! This is perfect!” He grabbed Arin’s hand as he nodded. _

_ “Yeah it’s nice.” He told him. _

_ “Just nice?” Dan cocked his head. _

_ “Well yeah. It’s a house. I’ll be happy wherever we live.” Dan looked a little disappointed but Arin quickly kissed him. _

_ “I like it Dan. If you think it’s perfect then let's live here.” Arin told him as Dan pulled him into an embrace as they went to go talk to the agent. _

 

~~

 

Arin smirked. Dan was so happy that day. When they got home he couldn't stop talking about their “forever home”. They were online shopping for furniture the entire evening that night. Arin’s phone buzzed as he saw a text from Ross.

 

**_Ross: hey I know it’s last minute but can you meet me at the office? I got some stuff we gotta go over._ **

**_Arin: sure. Be there in a few._ **

 

Arin got to the office and Ross and hin ended up staying later than intended. He didn't realize how late it got until he got a phone call from Dan.

“Hello?” Arin answered.

“Hey Arin. Um...I-I finished work. Did you say you were going to pick me up?” Dan questioned and Arin smacked his forehead. He forgot.

“Y-Yeah I did. I’m sorry. Ross called me into the office and--” Dan cut him off.

“Oh okay. You do what you need to do at the office. I’ll figure out a ride, see you at home.” He hung up. Arin stared at his phone angrily. 

 

He admitted he messed up but Dan didn't have to snap at him like that. He shoved his phone in his pocket, told Ross what was up and left the office.

 

~~

 

Dan hung up the phone and held back tears. Arin forgot him again, and was at the office with Ross again. He understands that Arin’s work keeps him busy but Arin has been borderline ignoring him for weeks. That morning was the most quality time they’ve spent in a while. Dan sniffled as Brian patted his shoulder.

“You doing okay Dan?” He asked. Dan nodded.

“Y-yeah. Arin got roped into some stuff at work so he can’t pick me up. So now I gotta find a ride, I hope Barry is home…” Dan looked through his phone.

“I’ll take you home.” Brian offered but Dan put up his hands.

“Oh no! Brian that's okay. Really.” Dan turned him down but Brian insisted.

“It’s really no trouble. I would want to be sure you got home safe anyway.” Brian told him. 

 

Dan thought for a moment, Brian driving him home would be nice that way he doesn't have to bother Barry. Arin wouldn't like it but be really didn't care right now. Dan nodded.

“Okay. Sure, thanks Brian.” Brian smiled at Dan.

“Anytime.”

~~

 

Arin pulled into the driveway livid but he needed to calm down before he went inside. Dan texted him that Brian was driving him home and that set him off. He didn't like Dan and Brian working together and now they are in a car together. 

 

He took a few deep breaths and got out of his car just as Brian pulled up in front of the driveway. He glared at Brian and saw that he and Dan exchanged a few words before he got out of the car.

“Thanks again Brian, see you tomorrow.” Dan said as Brian waved and departed. Dan and Arin stood in front of each other and stared. They were both angry with one another and neither of them was sure how to handle it. 

 

They’ve never had a disagreement like this before. Dan sucked in a deep breath and calmly asked.

“Did you get everything you needed to get done at the  _ office _ ?” He purposely put infliction on the word “office” that's where Arin always was. It was as if Arin was finding excuses to go to the office so he wouldn't need to be home.

“It was fine. We got what we needed done, done.” Arin told him. He hated how Dan asked him. It wasn't like he wanted to be at the office all the time.

 

They stood quietly for a few moments before Dan spoke again.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how my day was?” Arin blinked.

“W-what?” He asked.

“My day Arin! My first day at work! I’ve been excited to talk about this since yesterday but you don't even seem interested! It’s like all you care about is that stupid office right now!” Dan was trying so hard not to shake as he spoke.

“Hang on! You know that there isn't anything more important to me than you!” Arin protested but Dan shook his head.

“I don’t know that though! All you talk about is the office, Ross and how busy you are. I understand that what you do takes up a lot of your time I just don't want you to forget about me.” Dan rubbed his eye and continued.

“I’m scared that when we get married it will get worse. Like you’ll be at the office all day and I’ll never see you. You won’t want to be around me anymore and leave me.” Dan sat on the lawn and buried his face in his hands and Arin stood there dumbfounded. 

 

Dan was scared that he would forget about him? Arin exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he was putting more time in at work. He was just worried about the future. Getting married, getting a house and everything else that he was unsure of. He knelt down in front of Dan and lifted his head so they were making eye contact.

“I’m sorry…” Arin apologized. Dan sniffled and Arin continued.

“I’m scared too Dan. About everything.” He sat down next to Dan and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

“What do you mean scared of everything? “ Dan asked.

“Just...the future I guess. I don't know what's going to happen and I want to be ready and stay ahead of the game. But I guess I am putting too much focus on work.” Arin admitted.

“Also, I know with what you do it’s going to take up a lot of your time. And I shouldn't fault you for that.” Dan told him.

“We just need to find a good balance between work and pleasure.” Arin told him with a smirk causing Dan to laugh.

“Oh my god. Why do you need to say it like that?” Dan asked. Arin brushed his lips against Dan’s ear and whispered.

“Because I realize how much I miss you and need to make up for lost time.” He gently kissed Dan’s neck causing Dan’s body to shiver and moaned. Arin smirked.

“Barry won’t be home for a while, let's make the most of it.”

 

~~

 

The door was barely shut as Arin pinned Dan to the wall and forced his tongue down his throat. Dan slammed the door as he and Arin pulled at each other's clothes not daring to part their lips. Dan broke it though as he grabbed Arin’s hand and ran them both to their bedroom. Arin slammed the door and pushed Dan onto the bed and straddled him. He pulled off his T-shirt while Dan fumbled with the buttons on his collar uniform work shirt. Arin finally ripped the shirt apart causing all of the buttons to fly off the shirt. 

 

Dan was about to complain but was silenced as Arin ran his tongue down Dan’s torso and nibbled at his waistline. Dan squirmed as Arin teased him. He tangled his fingers in Arin's silky hair and lightly tugged. Arin propped himself up on his knees and fumbled at his pants.

“G-get the lube babe.” He panted. Dan did as he was told and in addition to the lube he pulled out a small vibrator and Dan saw Arin’s cock twitch. He smirked.

“I want you to feel your best Big Cat.” Dan purred. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto the vibrator and handed it to Arin. Arin stroked it coating the whole length with lube as Dan took Arin into his mouth.

 

Arin moaned as Dan bobbed up and down, feeling Arin get harder in his mouth. He reached down and began to stroke himself to stay just as stimulated. Arin pulled Dan back and he almost came at the sight of Dan. His eyes were half open and filled with lust. His mouth hung slightly open begging to be filled again as a bit of pre cum dripped from his mouth. Arin pulled Dan up and shoved his tongue down his throat causing Dan to moan.

 

Arin handed Dan the vibrator and Dan slowly inserted it into Arin. He shivered at the new sensation as his cock hardened. One it was in far enough he laid himself on top of Dan and began to finger him. Dan squirmed as Arin toyed with him. Once Arin felt that Dan was ready he lined himself up with Dan looked him in the eye. 

 

Dan smiled and kissed Arin as he slid into him. Dan’s grip on Arin’s back tightened as he eased his way in, but once he was all the way in Arin began to rock back and forth while the both of them were moaning. Their bodies were in sync as they moved. Arin pulled hard on Dan’s hair and bit his neck and Dan nearly screamed at the sudden stimulation.

“Arin I--!” Dan gasped and Arin rocked harder until Dan came and he followed after. As they came down from their high Arin slid off Dan and removed the vibrator from himself. They laid next to each other panting and Dan curled up next to Arin.

“I love you.” he exhaled and kissed Arin lightly. Arin caressed Dan’s face and smiled.

“I love you too, Dan.” They held each other close and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you guys like my work and are interesting in seeing more, you should totally check out my polygrumps tumblr Sweetiefiendfics.tumblr.com!  
> I have all my chapter fics there and I also take prompts/requests for one shots. So check it out, it'd be sweet :3
> 
> ALSO: This chapter contains sexual harassment/assault

 

Things did get better after that night. Arin was home as much as work would allow and Dan became more understanding of the stress Arin was under and did his best to not get as stressed at his own job. Even Brian helped him out a little bit by giving him an extra day off if he needed it. 

 

Dan noticed that whenever he needed it Brian would give him a mini break, much to the rest of the staffs annoyance, and he felt bad, but Brian insisted that everything was alright. It was early June when Arin and Dan got the keys to their house and they were ecstatic. 

 

Ross had already slowly begun to move into their current apartment as Arin and Dan ordered furniture online and set it up to have it delivered on their move in day. The night before they moved into their house Dan had to work which annoyed Arin.

“You really can’t get out of it?” He asked as Dan put out his shoes.

“No, I’m sorry Arin.” Dan hugged him. 

“Please don’t be mad.” He looked over at the boxes and bags in the living room. They had a lot to do in the morning and wanted to get an early start.

“I’m not mad, just annoyed that Brian can’t cover you. He’s been covering you this whole time.” Arin collapsed on the couch in annoyance and Dan knelt before him and kissed his hand.

“I know. But don’t worry! I’ll be ready to go in the morning. We’ll have a good day, everything will run smoothly and then at the end of the month we’ll be married!” Dan tried to make Arin feel better and it wasn’t working and Dan knew it. 

 

The both of them were unbelievably stressed and just wanted June to be done and over with. Arin leaned down at gently kissed Dan.

“Have a good night at work babe.” Dan sighed and nodded.

“See you when I get home.”

 

~~

 

Dan had a hard time concentrating at work and Brian noticed. He was too busy thinking about the next day and Arin. He was worried that tomorrow everything will go wrong and Arin will snap from the stress. He felt bad, he could have done more. Dan was pulled from his thoughts as Brian brought him back to reality.

“Go take a break Dan. It’s slow so we’ll be okay for a bit.” He told him sternly, Dan nodded and clocked out and took a seat in the dining room. He collapsed and pulled off his hat as he ran his fingers through his hair. He fished out his phone and decided to call Arin, he didn’t answer.

 

_ ‘He must be asleep by now.’  _ Dan thought as he looked at the time, it was after nine. Dan shut his eyes for what seemed like a minute when he was suddenly shook violently by his coworker.

“Yo! Wake up! I gotta take my break too.” They said. Dan apologized and groggily went back to work.

 

The coffee shop was empty as Brian locked the doors and went back to the office. Dan was doing his nightly routine as a regular closer. He closed with Brian frequently and the two of them can get a lot of work done in a little bit of time, they were both very diligent with their work. 

 

~~

 

Once Dan was finished he walked back into the office and waited for Brian, since he was his ride home. Dan ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Brian, he was sleepy but still engaged with small talk with Brian.

“So you’re moving into your house tomorrow right?” Brian asked.

“Yeah. Arin and I are both excited but we got a lot of work to do tomorrow.” Dan told him as he yawned. Brian and Dan met each other's gaze and Dan felt as if something was off. 

 

Brian’s eyes said there was something more going on, something that he wasn’t saying or doing, but Dan felt something, he could be wrong though, he was tired.

Dan got into Brian’s car as he drove him home and Brian spoke up.

“So you’re really getting married at the end of the month?” He asked. Dan smiled.

“Yeah, and I couldn’t be happier.” Even though everything wasn’t as he thought it would be, he still loved Arin and excited for this move and their wedding. Brian nodded.

“Okay....as long as you’re happy I guess.” Dan looked over at Brian who kept his eyes on the road, he noticed that Brian was clutching the wheel so much his knuckles turned white. 

 

Dan shifted in his seat, he didn’t feel comfortable but he didn’t want Brian to notice, he just hoped he would be home soon. Brian pulled into his driveway and parked the car.

“Thanks Brian. I’ll see you--” Dan stopped as he felt Brian’s hand on his own. He looked at Brian and his eyes were staring daggers into him. Dan felt trapped, the door was locked at Brian was holding his hand.

“Brian...I really need to go…” Dan told him but Brian gently caressed Dan’s face as he got closer.

“Dan....I can make you happy too y’know.” Brian’s voice was low as he tightened his grip on Dan’s hand. Dan began to hyperventilate. He was tired, and Arin was inside, he needed to get inside, he needed to get to Arin. Dan backed up as far as he could from Brian and tried to find the door handle.

“Brian I need to go.” Dan whispered. His heart pounded as Brian never broke eye contact with him. Brian let out a frustrated breath and let go of Dan.

“Have a good night.” He muttered. Dan got out of the car and ran inside. 

 

~~

 

He shut and locked the door behind him and sank to the floor. He placed his hand over his mouth and tried to calm himself down. He was shaking and he felt like he was going to cry. The apartment was dark, that meant no one was awake. It took a while for him to calm down enough to go into the bedroom to see a sleeping Arin. Seeing Arin calmed him but also made him anxious at the same time. 

 

Does he tell Arin what happened? If he did when should he tell him? Not in the morning, that would set Arin off for sure. What if he waited till the next day? Would Arin be mad at him? It was his fault, Arin told him that Brian had feelings for him, and now Brian was coming onto him. He didn’t know what to do and had to run to the bathroom and cry it out before he could go back into the bedroom and felt okay enough to crawl into bed with Arin. 

 

He laid there awake as he looked at a sleeping Arin. He felt so guilty, he would tell Arin what happened but it needed to wait. Dan convinced himself it wasn’t important enough, he barely slept that night.

 

~~

 

Dan was exhausted the whole move and Arin called it. He was annoyed but tried to not let it get to him. Once they got some boxes into the house Arin gave Dan the job to direct people around so he wasn’t moving around as much while he, Barry and Ross did most of the driving. Moving only took about half the day and the evening was spent unpacking essentials and ordering take out.

 

Arin, Dan, Barry and Ross all relaxed over dinner. Dan tried his best to stay awake and engage in conversation but it wasn’t working.

“Dan! Wake up!” Ross shook Dan away and he nearly dropped his chinese food on the floor.

“Dude, you mess up my new floor you clean it bro!” Arin yelled as Ross and Barry laughed. Dan shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry, i’m up.” Dan yawned as he started at his plate.

“No you aren’t. You’ve been out of it all day.” Barry told him. Dan looked at Arin who showed no expression on his face. 

 

They were quiet for a minute before Arin shook his head.

“Well he worked last night and had to get up early y’know? Of course he’s going to be tired.” Arin said to his friends in Dan’s defense and Dan felt guilty again. He remembered why he was so tired. He thought of Brian, how he was stuck in his car. How trapped his felt. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on eating.

 

~~

 

Once Barry and Ross left Arin turned to Dan and ran to his embraced. Arin spun them both around and it took Dan off guard.

“A-Arin!” Dan giggled in surprise. Arin kissed him hard and they stood in their living room like that for what seemed like forever.

“We’re finally here.” Arin whispered which made Dan smile. Arin was smiling too, he was happy. Dan tightened the hug and rested his head on Arin’s shoulder. He didn’t want to ruin this moment with Arin. 

 

This was a huge step in their relationship and they were both happy to be in their forever home with one another. They wanted to celebrate a little more intimately but both were asleep by the time their bodys hit the bed.

 

~~

 

The next day was spent with a lot of unpacking and running back and forth to the store to get basic needs for their home. As they walked down the aisle of the grocery store Arin talked to Dan about his work schedule.

“--so since we won’t have internet till next week I gotta be at the office a little longer so I can help out Ross, okay?” Arin asked. Dan was only half listening. Arin talking about work made him think of Brian. He was scared to go back to work, he was scared to be around Brian, He didn’t want to get a ride home with Brian anymore.

“Dan?” Arin placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder. They made eye contact as Arin looked concerned.

“What’s wrong Kitten?” He whispered and Dan felt a chill go down his body. Whenever Arin called him his nickname he immediately felt better. He pushed the guilt and fear away as he looked at Arin and smiled.

“Nothing Big Cat. Just out of it still.” Arin nodded and smirked.

“Yeah me too. You go back to work tomorrow though right?” He asked. Dan nodded, he was worried but he tried to keep it in the back of his mind. They came back to their home and finished up a few odds and ends as that evening decided to take a relaxing bath together.

 

~~

 

When they got home and unpacked what they got from their trip they both looked forward to their bath. It was calming and they each took their time, finally deciding to get out when the water got too cold.

“Let me rub your back.” Arin said as they entered their bedroom.

“Why?” Dan asked as he sat on the bed, Arin sat beside him.

“Because you’ve been really out of it today and I want you to relax.” Arin stroked Dan’s hair as he smiled.

“It’s okay Big Cat, really.” Dan was about to get up from the bed but Arin pulled him back down and straddled him. He leaned down and gently kissed Dan. They stayed like that for a moment before Arin pulled away.

“Take off your shirt, roll over and let me rub your back.” Dan was too tired to argue so he did was he was told. 

 

Arin straddled Dan’s hips as he ran his hands firmly but gently up and down his back. Dan close his eyes and focused on Arin, how happy he was until he drifted to sleep. Arin leaned down and kissed Dan as he got off of him and tucked him in. Dan was snoring which made Arin giggle as he climbed into bed next to Dan and held him close, happy to be with him in their forever home.


	4. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR AN EGOBANGTASTIC WEDDING?!  
> I swear I've felt second hand stress from this wedding.

 

“Why are you skating to work?”

 

Arin looked at Dan who was wearing his work uniform, shoes next to him and he put on his old roller skates.

“ I just feel bad about bumming rides all the time. Plus,the exercise will do me good.” Dan smiled. He thought it over and shaking to work seemed like a better plan then taking rides from Brian right now.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Just be safe okay?” Arin kissed Dan goodbye as he left for work.

  
  


Dan did his best to avoid Brian as much as he could that night, but whenever he was around, Dan felt his gaze burn into his skin.

“So how long are you going to be gone for your honeymoon?” Brian asked as they both left the shop for the night.

“One week. Our flight leaves the night of our wedding.” Dan told him as he began to make his way home but Brian grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

 

Dan’s heart began to race as Brian stared at him, the same stare he gave him the other night in the car. Dan felt threatened as Brian’s grip tightened around his arm. They stood in the dark parking lot for what seemed like forever until Dan’s phone rang. Brian glared at Dan for a moment and let Dan’s arm go. Dan, keeping his eyes on Brian took out his phone and was so relieved to see Arin’s name appear on his phone, he answered.

“Hey Big Cat.” Dan greeted as he quickly waved goodbye to Brian and began to skate home.

“Hey Dan. Are you on your way home? I’m worried.” Arin’s concern for his safety made Dan’s heart hurt.

 

~~

 

As Dan skated he kept looking over his shoulder, scared that Brian’s car would be following him, but nothing. Dan stayed on the phone with Arin until he came back home. As he entered the house Arin was standing in the hallway watching as Dan took off his skates.

“So now that you’re home are you going to tell me the real reason you skated to work?” Arin asked. Dan looked at Arin in silence for a moment and pulled him into an embrace, resting his head on Arin’s shoulder.

“I want to but...I don’t want to stress you out or make you mad…” Dan admitted. He needed to tell Arin about Brian but he was scared to. Arin pulled away from Dan and gripped his hand and lead him to the living room couch. He took as seat next to Dan, gripped onto his hand and looked him intently in the eye.

“Are you cheating on me?” Arin asked quietly. Dan’s eyes widened as he grabbed onto Arin’s arms.

“W-What? No! Arin! I would never do that! I love you!” Dan yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes as Arin continued.

“Okay. I believe you. Do you love me?” Arin tilted his head as he focused on Dan’s face, who just blinked and shook his head.

“Yes, Arin, of course I love you. You know that.” Dan sobbed as Arin sat back.

“If you love me and you aren’t cheating on me, then why aren’t you talking to me? Keeping something from me because you think it’ll help will only make it worse.” Arin blinked back a few tears himself and took a deep breath. He was hurt that Dan didn’t trust him. Dan sniffled and pushed back the hair from his face.

“I dunno. Just...with moving and the wedding coming up I thought I could handle this on my own…” Dan sighed. Arin firmly held onto Dan’s hands and said calmly

“As long as we are together you never have to feel alone. I will always be there for you…” They stared at each other silently for a moment as Dan leaned in and gently kissed Arin’s lips.

“I don’t deserve you…” He whispered. Arin smirked and kissed Dan back.

“Yes you do...we deserve each other. Just talk to me y’know?” Arin ran his hand over Dan’s hair. Dan took a deep breath and sat cross legged on the couch, facing Arin, Arin mimicked him.

  
  


Dan took a deep breath and told Arin everything. What happened in the car, what happened at work and what Brian did to him in the parking lot. Dan was shaking a little as he relived what happened as he told Arin and he could tell that his partner was becoming physically angry as he told his story, but remained quiet until Dan finished. Arin was putting a lot of concentration on not leaving the house now and going to find Brian after finding out what he has been doing to Dan.

  
  


When Dan finished he felt a weight off his shoulders. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and looked at Arin, who was glaring at the front door.

“You aren’t mad at me, right Arin?” Dan asked timidly.

“I’m mad you didn’t wake me that night so I could have come out to kick Brian’s ass.” Arin growled as he stood up from the couch, Dan stood in front of him.

“Arin…” Dan was upset that he messed up and didn’t tell Arin sooner, he was concerned with how dangerously close Arin was to leaving now and going to find Brian.

“Can’t we think of something else?” Dan pleaded. Arin sighed.

“It’ll probably be better if you quit…” He said.

“But I need a job. Especially now.” Dan protested but Arin shook his head.

“I know. I’ll help you look but please leave that job...I don’t feel safe with Brian around you…” Arin held onto Dan’s hands and Dan nodded his head.

“Okay…” He submitted and Arin pulled him into an embrace.

 

~~

 

Arin stared at his computer screen as he started another animation sequence. He kept his phone close to him, anticipating a text from Dan. He was leaving his job today and spending the rest of his day job hunting. He was weary about Dan going to the coffee house again but Dan assured him that everything would be okay. He heard his phone chimed as he looked down to see Dan’s name:

 

**_Dan: okay, I quit. Gonna head over to Xanadu and ask them about live entertainment._ **

 

Dan performed every so often for Xanadu whenever they needed up. Arin kept saying that Dan could perform there every night and make decent living. Dan had performed for the opening night of Xanadu and every night he sang after that he still pulled in an amazing crowd. Arin smiled as he thought back to that night. 

 

Seeing Dan on stage after the ordeal they went through was enchanting. He was still a muse at the time but even afterwards his voice was amazing, even as a mortal. Singing is what drives Dan and since he became mortal he hasn’t had much opportunity to sing compared to when he was a muse. Arin felt bad because he sometimes felt that it was becomes of him, Dan was upset with his mortal life, Dan assured him it was never the case though. He brought himself back from his memories and typed a response:

 

**_Arin: Awesome! That’s great. Hope things go well._ **

**_Dan: Me too! Also, I’m making dinner tonight so don’t be late! ;p_ **

 

~~

 

Arin smiled as he responded and went back to work, excited to get home to Dan.

Arin got home in the evening and as he entered his home it smelled so good. He walked to the kitchen to see Dan cooking something in a pot. Dan looked over and smiled at Arin.

“Welcome home Big Cat! How was work?” Dan greeted as he walked over to embrace him. Arin felt as if he was melting, he always dreamed of moments like this. 

 

He would have dreams of having a nice house, a few pets, a wife and sometimes even some kids were in the picture. He smiled, sure he wasn’t going to have a wife, but having Dan as a spouse is just perfect for him. Arin kissed Dan and smiled.

“Work was great babe. How about yours?” Arin asked. Arin leaned against the counter as Dan went back to the stove.

“Fine. Things went okay with Xanadu. They’re going to put me on like, a trial period after we get back from our honeymoon. I’m going to perform for an hour once a night for a week and if sales go up I have a permanent spot for live entertainment.” Dan explained and Arin smiled.

“That’s great Dan!” He congratulated.

  
  


Once Dan finished cooking they sat at the table and ate together while they talked over final things for the wedding. Arin’s family was flying in next week and they had to pick them up from the airport and take them to their hotel.

“Have you heard from anyone in your family?” Arin asked cautiously. Dan sighed and shook his head.

“No...I think it’s safe to say no one from my family is showing up.” They sat in silence. They should have expected this. The only person who really supported Dan’s decision to lead a mortal life was his sister, Suzy. Arin held onto Dan’s hand and gave him a smile.

“It’ll be okay Dan…”

  
  


~~

  
  


It was early in the morning on June 25th. Arin woke up first and looked over to see his sleeping soon to be husband. Arin got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen to start coffee. His parents were going to be by the house soon to head over to the church together. Arin and Dan didn’t care where they held their wedding, so they went with the classic for the sake of Arin’s family. 

 

He heard Dan come down the steps groggily and Arin’s heart pounded. He wore his oversized glasses and one of Arin’s pink t-shirts which was too big for him but Arin couldn’t deny how cute he looked.

“Mornin’ Big Cat.” Dan sighed as he slowly bumped his head onto Arin’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his torso. Arin turned his head to kiss the side of Dan’s and smiled.

“Morning babe.” he greeted as he started to make some toast for the two of them while Dan made tea, he wasn’t a coffee person. Arin looked over at Dan’s bare legs and smirked.

“Are you wearing anything underneath my shirt, Dan?” Arin half joked half seriously asked. Dan turned to Arin and gave him a smirk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased. Arin pinned Dan to the nearest wall and ran his hand over Dan’s body.

“You wanna tease me like that so close to the wedding?” Arin growled in his ear as he nipped at Dan’s neck. He let his hand ride up Dan’s thigh, feeling the boxers underneath and frowned causing Dan to laugh.

“Honey, you’re parents are going to be here soon. Yes I’m wearing something underneath.” he told him.

 

~~

 

The morning was pretty hectic. Arin’s parents came earlier than expected and tried to help out Dan and Arin as much as they could but really didn’t want all the help. They were running late so Dan and Arin decided to get changed into their tuxes at the church. Once they got there the church was decorated, other members of Arin’s family decided to decorate even though Arin and Dan didn’t want to. 

 

Dan grabbed his stuff and went to a private room to get changed. He shut and locked the door and took a big sigh. This was not the way he had pictured today going. He remembers all the weddings he went to in the centuries he has been alive, but he decides that when you are the one actually getting married, it’s not as fun as it seems. 

 

He watched himself in the mirror as he changed. His tux was black and he wore a light blue dress shirt, Arin was also going to have a black tux but with a pink shirt. He pulled out a pink rose that Arin had given him and fastened it into the lapel of his tux. Once he was dressed he took a step back and double check himself, he thought he looked good. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it and felt a flood of emotions hit him at once as tears formed in his eyes.

 

It was Suzy.

 

She was wearing a form fitting purple dress and she was completely done up. She smiled at her brother.

“Do you really think I would miss your wedding Euterpe?” She asked. Dan sobbed as he embraced his sister and pulled her into the room and shut the door.

“I didn’t think anyone would come…” He cried. Suzy calmed him and smiled.

“Calm yourself. Your eyes are going to get puffy and you want to look your best for Arin.” Dan took a few breaths and smiled.

“I missed you so much.” He told her and she nodded.

“You’re missed too.” She told him. Dan smiled as he thought of his brothers, sisters, and parents. It’s nice to know that he is missed.

“Why haven’t I heard from you?” he asked.

“Life as a muse is busy work...you know that.” Suzy said bluntly and Dan winced.

“I’m sorry…” he apologized and Suzy shook her head.

“Don’t be. Arin is your life now and we still have our lives. But I can promise that I’ll visit as much as I can.” she told him. She took a step back and looked at Dan.

“You look great Euterpe.” she complimented.

“Thanks...do you think Arin will like it?” He asked. She laughed.

“If Arin doesn’t cry at the sight of you, it’ll be a sin.” Dan smiled at that.

“Speaking of which…” Suzy sits Dan in front of the mirror and runs her fingers through his hair.

“I think I can make you look drop dead gorgeous…”

 

~~

 

Arin took a deep breath as he stood at the altar waiting for Dan. His family was sitting down in the audience with their cameras as talking amongst themselves while Ross stood next to him, Barry stood on the other side, where Dan was going to stand.

“Nervous?” Ross asked, Arin shook his head.

“No...just...excited I guess?” Arin took a deep breath as he looked to see a woman enter the room. 

 

Everyone’s eyes went to her as she walked down the aisle. Her deep purple form fitting dress and overall gorgeous appearance had everyone silent. She walked up to Arin and pull him into a hug and whispered. 

“Thank you for making Dan happy. Make sure he is the rest of his mortal life.” She pulled away, waved to Barry and took a seat. Arin’s heart was racing as Suzy turned her head to the rest of Arin’s family.

“Dan is coming.” She looked at the entrance, followed by everyone else's gaze. Arin looked down the aisle and fought back tears as his heart pounded.

 

Dan kept his eyes on Arin as he walked. He knew everyone in the room was looking at him but in that moment the only other person in the room was Arin. He looked beautiful. Arin pulled off pink amazingly well and the blue rose on his lapel was a nice touch, they matched. He smiled that Arin actually went through with wearing a top hat.

 

When Dan reached the altar he and Arin linked hands and the priest began his opening speech.

“Your hair is straight.” Arin whispered, Dan smiled.

“Suzy did it...you wore the tophat.” Dan replied. They both laughed quietly as the pastor got their attention, it was time for the vows.

 

“I, Arin Hanson, take you, Leigh Daniel, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us. Leigh Daniel, I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

 

“ I, Leigh Daniel, take you, Arin Hanson, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us. Arin Hanson, I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when you need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.”

 

Both of their hearts pounded in sync as they held onto each others hands as they put a gold band of each others ring fingers. Tears ran down both of their faces when the preacher announced.

“I now pronounce you both Mister and Mister Hanson. You may now share a kiss.”

 

Suzy and Arin’s family loudly applauded as Arin and Dan held each other close and shared their first married kiss. They held each other close, even though the church was loud with praise the only people in the world that mattered at that moment was one another. They had each other now, for the rest of their lives.


	5. Portland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains explicit NSFW material.  
> But! Fluffy honeymoonin' goodness :3

The wedding reception was very small since it wasn’t a big wedding. Barry and Ross had a little too much to drink and ended up singing to Arin and Dan during their first dance. Arin’s parents seemed a little annoyed but Arin didn't mind at all. Dan was smiling the whole time. 

 

The reception ended early so Arin and Dan could make their way to the airport to catch their flight. As they were saying their goodbyes to everyone at the party Suzy approached Dan and embraced him.

“Have fun on your honeymoon.” She told him.

“We will. I’m just worried I won’t talk to you again for a while.” Dan sighed as he tightened his hug.

“Things are getting better at home...I’ll be around more.” She told him as they pulled away.

“I-I understand.” Dan sighed. 

 

Their father wasn’t too thrilled at the idea of Dan being in love with Arin, and now that he gave up his immortal life he was sure his father was not happy. Suzy looked over at Arin who was hugging his parents goodbye and smiled.

“Arin is a good man.” She said.

“Yeah he is…” Dan smiled.

“I hope he makes you happy everyday of your life.” Suzy hugged Dan and waved to Barry and Ross who were approaching them. Dan nodded.

“He will.” Barry patted Dan on his shoulder while Ross bear hugged him from behind.

“Have a safe trip!” Ross slurred as his hug tightened around Dan’s waist. Barry leaned on Suzy, who smirked.

“Let me take care of these guys, you get going.” Suzy kissed Dan goodbye as he was joined by Arin.

“Ready to go?” Arin asked. Dan nodded.

“Yeah.”

 

~~

 

The sun was beginning to set when Arin and Dan got to the airport. Their flight was set to leave for Portland, Oregon at six thirty.

“How long is the flight again?” Dan asked as they sat down.

“Just under two and a half hours. Our check in time at the hotel is nine so we should get there just in time.” Arin explained as he wrapped his arm around Dan. Dan looked up at the departure and arrival times with a grin on his face.

“What are you smiling about Mister Hanson?” Arin teased making Dan blush.

“Arin…” Dan giggled as Arin kissed his cheek.

“What? You’re Mister Hanson now.” Arin said smugly as he absentmindedly stroked Dan’s arm.

“I know. But hearing you say it makes it seem more real y’know?” Dan asked and Arin nodded.

“Yeah I guess I understand that, but is real now.” Arin smiled. Their flight number was called as they went to get in line to board the plane.

  
  


Arin and Dan have traveled together once. After their engagement the two of them, Ross and Barry. The four of them went to Portland Oregon to go camping and Dan fell in love with the scenery, saying he would love to keep coming back. Arin made a mental note to plan their honeymoon in Portland. 

 

The thing is, Dan isn’t too good with plane rides. He is able to travel fine but when it comes to landing he gets uncomfortable. He gets anxious and clutches onto Arin’s hand and focuses on his breathing during the process. Once they were in their seats Arin wraps his hand in Dan’s reassuringly. They both slept most of the plane ride.

 

~~

 

It was nighttime when they landed. Both men were a little groggy but woke up once they started walking. They collected their luggage and caught the airport bus to get to their hotel. Even though it was dark Portland still looked beautiful. The faint lights of the buildings were just enough for you to see but still take in the natural landscape. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach their hotel and check in. Arin was given the key and they made their way to the third floor of the hotel.

“What room number is it?” Dan asked as they walked down the hall.

“Room 321.” Arin said looking at the keycard.

“321? Really?” Dan asked giggling. 

 

They reached their room and underneath the room number there was a plate that said ‘honeymoon suite’. Arin handed Dan the keycard and he opened the door to a beautifully laid out room. There was a small hallway with the door to the bathroom on the right and then it opened up to a big room with a kingsize bed and a couch, the dresser had a flat screen TV on top of it with a mini refrigerator. 

 

Arin peeked into the bathroom to see that it was larger than he anticipated, it even had a separate bathtub from the shower.

“Hey babe this is sorta like our bathroom at home.” Arin called as he walked back to the main part of the room.

“Honey this bed is so comfortable.” Dan smiled. Arin’s heard pounded at the sight of Dan. He was curled up in the middle of the king size bed smiling at Arin. He looked so playful and innocent, he couldn’t believe that just this morning their lives were different. Dan’s last name changed, but his love for him didn’t. Dan was beautiful, kind, an amazing singer and funny, and now Arin was married to him.

“I love you, Dan.” Arin smiled as he approached the edge of the bed. Dan sat up slightly confused and smiled.

“I love you too, Arin.” Dan replied.

“Where did that come from?” he asked as Arin sat on the bed across from him.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my husband.” Arin told him blushing. He grabbed onto Dan’s hand.

“I think I’m the lucky one Ar.” Dan told him scooting closer to Arin and lightly kissing him.

“I would have never thought that after living for centuries I would fall so hard for someone, and I’m so glad I did.” Dan kissed Arin again, his heart pounding, red in the face and sniffled back a tear.

“Arin I’m so lucky to have found you. I really can’t imagine my life without you now.” Arin roughly kissed Dan and laid him down onto the bed. 

 

Arin straddled him as they held each other close. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan protectively as he took him in. Dan’s taste, his smell, the soft noises he was making, how he feels. Arin felt like his heart was going to explode. His senses were so aware of his husband. He was so aware of Dan’s everything it was almost too much.

“I need you Dan.” Arin begged. Dan flipped them both over so he was straddling Arin. Dan smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt while slowly grinding against Arin’s hips. Arin gripped onto the bedsheets as he watched Dan’s display. He groaned as he watched Dan slowly remove his shirt causing him to smirk as he began to unbutton Arin’s shirt.

“Why are you going so slow?” Arin groaned as he tried to grind harder against Dan but he stilled his hips with one of his hands. Dan leaned forward and nipped at Arin’s earlobe.

“Because I want this to last forever.” He whispered. Dan kissed Arin as he pulled on his hair and grinding against him. Arin was melting, the feeling of a shirtless Dan grinding against him was one of his favorite things. 

 

Dan lightly bit Arin’s lip and traveled down his neck to his collar bone. Arin's moans of desperation got louder as Dan hit his most sensitive spots. Arin ran his nails down Dan’s back and began to bite back. He loved this feeling but wanted to undo Dan like he is doing to him. Dan was very physically sensitive so it didn’t take much to nearly get him there. Arin licked and nipped behind Dan’s ear and the high pitched moan Dan emitted was his chance. 

 

Arin took back dominance as he flipped Dan back onto his back and palmed the bulge that Dan was trying to hide. He felt Dan shiver as he grinded against his hand.

“A-Ariiiin…” Dan moaned.

“Want me to undress you and make you beg for release?” Arin asked lowly in Dan’s ear and laughed when he felt Dan physically shiver underneath him. 

 

Arin trailed love bites down Dan’s torso and toyed at his waistline. Dan was writhing under Arin as he teased him. Dan gripped onto Arin’s hair and tugged lightly, signaling him to keep going. Arin followed Dan’s instruction and undid Dan’s pants and slid them off and grabbed Dan’s hard leaking cock. Arin swirled his tongue around his head. Dan was practically screaming at the sensation, clutching hard onto the bedsheets. Arin wrapped his mouth around Dan’s length and bobbed up and down, using his hands to hold Dan’s hips in place.

“A-ARIN! Aahh! Arin! Arin! Ahh please!” Dan moaned. Arin grabbed Dan’s shaft and removed his mouth from his length, keeping a steady pace stroking Dan.

“What is is Dan?” Arin teased. He let go of his hips and Dan trusted into Arin’s fist.

“I need you now Arin!” Dan moaned as he ran his hands through his hair. Arin noted that he kept his hands clutched around his hair, Arin knows that Dan likes to get his hair pulled and must really be looking fo release if he is pulling his own hair.

  
  


Arin shimmied off the bed momentarily causing Dan to whine.

“Hang on babe, just getting something.” Arin soothed as he looked through his suitcase. He got back onto the bed with a small bottle of lube. He prepared his fingers as he watched Dan’s naked body writhe on the bed.

“I’m going to prep you okay babe?” Arin asked. Dan nodded and groaned when Arin inserted his first finger. 

 

There was a moment of adjustment before Dan began to move his hips against Arin. Before long Arin had three fingers inside of Dan who was aching to be tough, but Arin used his free hand to keep Dan’s wrists pinned down. Arin had slid off his pants at some point and was getting turned on just by looking at Dan work himself against his fingers. Suddenly Arin pulled out and straddled Dan and lined himself up.

“Ready?” Arin asked. Dan nodded and clutched on Arin’s back as he bottomed out in Dan. Arin bit onto Dan’s shoulder leaving a mark. Dan dug his nails into Arin’s back, his mouth hung open and eyes shut as he took in the pleasurable sensation of his husband.

“Arin….” Dan exhaled as Arin began to thrust into him. Dan wrapped his legs around Arin’s hips as he trusted, causing Arin to go faster.

“Ohhh...my god Dan!” Arin groaned as he picked up his pace. Dan grabbed onto the headboard to give himself more leverage to match Arin’s thrusts. The new sensation made Arin shiver with every thrust Dan met with him.

“Oh Dan, you’re so perfect.” Arin moaned.

“I love you Arin.” Dan’s moans got louder. Arin grabbed onto Dan’s ignored cock and matched his strokes with his thrusts. Dan’s movements became more erratic.

“A-Arin! Arin! Ariiiiin! I-I’m gonna...P-Please! Arin! Arin! Arin! Arin!” Arin thrusted harder and faster into Dan.

“Me too Dan! Dan! Come for me Dan!” All Arin heard was Dan’s beautiful voice crying out in pleasure as he felt Dan ejaculate into Arin’s hand, Arin followed shortly after. 

 

There was a moment of stillness as they gazed into each other's eyes. Arin was a sweaty mess and Dan looked physically exhausted. Even though they both probably looked physically unappealing at the moment they both couldn’t stop smiling at one another.

“I love you so much Arin…” Dan whispered as he caressed Arin’s face. Arin kissed Dan’s hand.

“I love you too Dan…” He smiled as he collapsed next to Dan. There was another moment of silence before Dan spoke again.

“We should probably get a shower.” he suggested.

“Can’t...too tired.” Arin sighed into the pillow. Dan smiled and curled up next to Arin.

“In the morning then?” He asked. Arin wrapped his arm around Dan.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” He replied. Dan turned out the light and cuddled next to Arin.

“Goodnight Mister Hanson.” Dan smirked as he shut his eyes. Arin laughed.

“You too Mister Hanson…”

 

~~

 

The next morning both men got cleaned up and walked to the hotel breakfast. Their day was mostly going to be spent sightseeing and that night they had tickets to a comedy act close by. While they ate Arin kept taking random pictures of Dan.

“Dude why are you taking pictures of me eating?” Dan laughed.

“It’s a candid shot babe! Just act natural.” Arin smiled as he got a picture of Dan taking a sip of his drink while rolling his eyes.

 

After breakfast they left the hotel and decided to take the bus to a local park that had a lot of walking trails. It was very sunny so it was perfect hiking weather. Dan was soaking in the environment while Arin stuck to photographing the scenery and Dan. They found a popular waterfall and some kind person offered to take both Dan and Arin’s picture in front of it. They got back to the hotel in late afternoon and took a nap before they had to leave for the comedy act started. They both had a good time but by the time it was over they were happy to get back to the hotel.

  
  


The rest of their honeymoon had days just like that. Arin and Dan would find something they wanted to do and they did it. They went horseback riding one day, which was interesting. Arin was use to horses because of his mother but Dan had never ridden one before. So it took some coaxing to get him onto a horse. The guide took them through a predetermined trail. Arin was a natural at riding but Dan was nervous for the most part, but had fun regardless.

  
  


One night was spent in downtown Portland where they found a lot of interesting shops and Arin was able to get some art supplies to do some traditional work and Dan found some old records from the sixties and seventies. He explained to Arin how he remembers when the oldies were considered hip and new back when he mused.

 

On a particularly rainy day they spent in the hotel room watching romantic comedies. They were in their pajamas all day and watched movie after movie commenting on how corny and cliched they were but still cried when the couples got together in the end. They ended up watching ‘Titanic’ which brought back memories to their first night together. They even danced along with Jack and Rose during the party scene.

 

On the morning of their last day Arin and Dan were eating breakfast while Arin was looking at his phone and smiling.

“Whatcha lookin at?” Dan asked.

“Just the pictures I took over the past few days.” Arin said setting his phone down.

“I’m gonna miss Portland.” Dan sighed.

“Yeah me too, but we can definitely come back!” Arin suggested

“I’d like that a lot.” Dan smiled.

“Yeah me too.”

  
  


They check out of their hotel room and were at the airport by the afternoon and were back in California by early evening. Even though they weren’t in Portland on a romantic honeymoon they were still together in their forever home. There was a weird atmosphere in the air when they entered their home. The last time they were both in the house was before the wedding. Now they are married and ready to officially start their life together as husbands. Dan was unpacking their dirty clothes while Arin stared at him.

“What is it Ar?” Dan asked. Arin smiled and just shook his head.

“I’m just so happy…” He said, Dan smiled back at him.

“I’m happy too. I feel like...I can do anything y’know?” Dan told him and Arin nodded.

“Yeah I totally get that.” He walked over and gave Dan a tight embrace.

“I’m ready to start my life with you Dan.” He kissed his lips and Dan smiled.

“Yeah, I’m ready too Big Cat.”


	6. Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, this is mostly filler lined with porn to give it substance and I apologize. There is plot though so that's good right?

Arin stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast while Dan nervously checked his phone.

“Dan, staring at the phone won’t make them call faster. Just relax okay?” Arin said. 

 

When they got back from their honeymoon, Dan had started a trial week, providing live entertainment for Xanadu in hopes of a full time position there. Things had gone well and after his last day the manager told him he would give him a call on their decision.

“I know. But I could have done so much better, I had a cold all last week and it messed up my voice a little.” Dan said as he sat on the counter. Dan got sick very easily, especially after traveling. Arin turned around with two plates in his hand and sighed.

“I understand, but agonizing over it won’t help.” Arin handed Dan a plate and walked to their dining room.

“I know.” Dan looked at his phone one more time before he sat down.

“Hey Ar, do you know this number?” He asked handing Arin his phone. Arin took it and looked to see an unknown number had messaged Dan.

“No, it’s probably just a wrong number, I would ignore it.” He said handing it back to Dan. Arin tried to get Dan’s mind off of Xanadu by making small talk.

“So Barry has been helping Ross and me with the show.” he started.

“Really?” Dan asked as he took in a mouthful of eggs.

“Yeah. He’s been editing a few scenes and we’re thinking of hiring him full time.” Arin explained.

“If he wants to work with you guys I think you should hire him.” Dan nodded as he finished his plate.

  
  


As they were cleaning up Dan’s phone rang and he practically ran to it and nearly dropped the phone as he answered.

“H-hello!....Hello?” Arin watched as Dan stood in silence over the phone. He looked disappointed as he hung up.

“Was it them?” Arin asked as he walked toward the living room.

“No. I don’t know who it was. I could hear breathing but no actual talking.” Dan collapsed on the couch in frustration and covered his eyes with his hands. Arin knelt in front of him placing his hands on Dan’s knees.

“I’m sorry this is stressing you so bad, babe.” Arin rubbed Dan’s legs to coax Dan to look at him, and it worked. Dan let his hands fall to his side as he looked at him. Arin felt bad that Dan was so frustrated so he wanted to help him out, and the boner that he has had all morning. 

 

Arin wanted to cheer Dan up so he thought of a easy way to make Dan happy, and the boner he's had all morning.

“I can help you get your mind off it for a while if you want to.” Arin smirked as he kissed Dan’s hand. Dan smiled.

“You don’t have to, baby.” He leaned down to kiss Arin and stand but Arin sat him back down on the couch and gave him a mischievous grin.

“What if I want to though?” Arin asked as his ran his hands up and down Dan’s thighs. Dan clutched to the arm of the couch as Arin teased him.

“A-Arin…” Dan whispered.

“What is it, my sexy kitten?” Arin asked. Dan groaned at his pet name. Arin gently ran his hand down the front of Dan’s jeans causing Dan to flinch.

“What's the matter, sweetheart?” Arin asked as he toyed with Dan, loving how he squirmed under him.

  
  


Dan was biting his lip trying to hold back a moan that was trying to escape. Arin had lifted up Dan’s shirt with his teeth and was nipping down his torso. Dan’s heart pounded as Arin toyed with his belt and slid his pants down to the floor.

“Wow, babe, you’re that hard already?” Arin laughed as he leaned up to kiss Dan. Dan mashed their mouths together and shoved his tongue down his husband's throat before quickly shoving him away.

“You aren't being fair, Arin.” Dan whined as Arin ran his hands roughly over Dan’s chest and sucked on his neck, trying to leave leave a mark.

“Why aren't I being fair? You like this don’t you?” He asked as he gently wrapped his fingers around Dan’s cock. Dan threw his head back and hissed as Arin slowly stroked his hand around his cock. He kept a steady pace and Dan quietly panted.

“You like this, kitten?” Arin asked as he picked up the pace.

“Y-yes.” Dan's eyes were shut as he writhed on the couch, running his fingers through his hair and clutching as he tried to ground himself.

“Do you want more?” Arin stilled his hand as he leaned in so his lips were barely touching the tip of Dan's head.

Dan shivered as he felt Arins hot breath on his sensitive skin. He wanted Arin to use his mouth on him, and he knew Arin knew it. But he also knew that Arin was a huge tease and would make Dan beg for it.

“P-please Arin….” Dan sighed as he pulled off his shirt, which made Arins cock twitch at the needy, fluid motion. He leaned in and licked from Dan’s base to his tip. 

 

Dan let out a long high pitched moan as Arin wrapped his lips around Dan's length and gently bobbed his head. Dan was a moaning mess. He spread his legs and gently thrusted with the same rhythm as Arin, he ran his hands up and down his body, pulled his own hair and could not stay still. He needed more.

Arin pulled off of Dan, but kept a steady pace with his hand. Dan was about to protest, but was cut off by Arin inserting a finger into him.

“Ah! AAHH! Arin!” Dan threw his head back and his body twitched as Arin worked him open.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. Do you have any idea what you do to me? I’ve been worked up all god damn morning because of you.” Arin groaned as he quickened his pace.

“A-Arin! Please!” Dan's body was on fire as Arin worked on him. He wanted so many things from Arin at once, he didn’t know where to start. He could feel his orgasm coming, but pushed it back down. He didn’t want this to end yet. Reluctantly, Dan pulled Arin out of him and took a deep breath.

“What’s the matter?” Arin asked.

“S-Sit on the couch, lemme ride you.” Dan panted. Arin pulled down his shorts and Dan moved from the couch so Arin was sitting where he was.

  
  


Dan straddled Arin and lined himself with him. As he slowly sank down onto him, Arin gripped onto Dan’s hips until he bottomed out. It wasn’t long before Dan had a steady pace and was a moaning mess. Arin wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock and stroked as he matched Dan’s thrusts.

“God you’re so fucking good at this. You love riding my cock? How does it feel inside you?” Arin wasn’t much of a talker during sex, it was only when Dan was so worked up that he felt confident in dirty talk, and he knew Dan loved it.

“Yes Arin! I love how your hard cock feels inside me. It feels so good, my god. I love riding you.” Dan’s arms were wrapped around Arin’s shoulders as his thrusts became more sloppy. Arin pulled him closer as his thrusts increased.

“I’m going to cum, Dan. I’m going to cum inside you and I need you to come with me, babe. You can do it.” Arin kept a firm grip on Dan’s hips as he slammed into him. 

 

Dan threw his head back and screamed as he came on Arin’s chest and Arin followed shortly after, holding Dan close as they came down from their high.

Dan’s body went limp against Arin’s. Arin kept his strong arms around Dan as he laid him down on the couch and pulled out of him. Dan’s lidded eyes looked up at Arin as he panted in his post-orgasmic state. Arin leaned down and gently kissed the tip of his nose.

“I love you.” Dan whispered.

“I love you, too.” Arin replied as he sank to the floor and looked down at himself.

“We both need a shower.” Dan rolled to his side and played with Arin’s hair.

“What if they call while I’m in the shower though?” he asked. Arin stood up.

“Then take a bath, that way if they call you can jump out.” He suggested and Dan nodded.

  
  


The two of them shared a bath as they helped wash each other. Arin even washed Dan’s hair, much to his initial resentment since he didn’t like to wash his hair too frequently. When they were done and dressed, they relaxed on the bed as Arin combed Dan’s wet hair. It was very relaxing until Dan’s phone rang and he nearly fell off the bed when he answered.

“Hello!” Dan answered and Arin sat on the bed quietly and watched him pace.

“....Yes. Thank you!....Okay….Yes, I can do that….Okay! Alright, see you then, thank you!” Dan hung up the phone and tackled Arin on the bed.

“They hired me, Arin!” Dan smiled as he kissed him. Arin leaned back and smiled.

“Told ya’ babe.”

 

~~

 

A few weeks later Arin and Ross were at the office going over the next animation sequence with Barry. They did decided to hire him full time and Barry was happy to take the job. Since he was brought on, things have run a lot more smoothly and Ross and Arin weren’t as stressed out. Arin looked down at his phone to see that Dan had sent him a text. When he opened it, it was a picture of Dan with a big smile on his face standing on a stage. Dan wore a blue collared shirt and black slacks with a message.

 

**_Dan: This is where I get to sing!_ **

**_Arin smiled as he messaged him back._ **

**_Arin: That’s great babe. Can’t wait to see you preform._ **

**_Dan: Yeah. I’m even allowed to skate if I want to, which is awesome!_ **

 

Arin thought back to when he first met Dan and how much he roller skated. He smiled as he thought about when he first watched Dan skate. It was in the old run down building before it became Xanadu. He remembers sketching Dan as he skated around the old rink. That was the first place where they actually kissed. Arin looked down at his wedding ring and laughed. If you had told him a year ago that he was going to have a house, the career of his dreams, and a husband, he wouldn’t have believed it, but was so glad that it was real.

 

~~

 

Dan got home from work first and collapsed on the couch. He was so happy to be working, especially at Xanadu. He loved to perform and being paid for it was amazing. He was happy that he was helping Arin out financially. His phone buzzed when he saw another text from an unknown number. Arin told him to ignore it but Dan was getting tired of it.

 

**_Dan: Who is this?_ **

**_Unknown Number: Who is this?_ **

**_Dan: It’s Dan. Do I know you?_ **

**_Unknown Number: I know a Dan, are you the Dan I’m thinking of?_ **

**_Dan: I don’t know, who are you?_ **

 

He didn’t get a response to he just deleted the number and went on with his business waiting for Arin to get home.

 

That night Arin and Dan lay next to each other in their bed. Arin ran his fingers through Dan’s hair and kissed his forehead.

“That was awesome babe.” Arin smiled.

“Yeah it was.” Dan laughed as he nuzzled close to Arin’s chest. 

 

Arin wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders and held him close. Both of them couldn’t be happier and fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of what the future held for them.


	7. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains content that are triggering for some. The triggering scene is towards the end of the chapter, after Arin and Dan's text conversation. Stop reading at that point.

Dan was still receiving texts from this unknown number and it was starting to get to him. He had asked whoever it was several times who it was, how he got his number, and how he probably had the wrong number. But whoever it was kept messaging him, asking him how he his day was going and just small mundane things.

  
  


Things began to escalate and that’s when Dan became concerned. It was early in the morning when Dan got a phone call and he answered it.

“H-hello?” Dan asked in a drowsy sounding voice, since the phone call woke him up.

“Hey baby.” The voice was low and masculine, Dan wasn’t able to tell who it was, he wasn’t even sure if he knew this person.

“I think you have the wrong number,” Dan said.

“Oh I know I don’t,” the man said. His voice sounded breathier, it was almost like he was panting.

“Who is this?” Dan asked.

“It doesn’t matter who I am.” The man over the phone took a deep breath and sighed. 

 

Dan didn’t feel right. Something about this phone call was setting off red flags for him, but he wanted to figure out who this person was.

“It kinda does matter who you are. You’ve been harassing me for months.” Dan said. The man on the line just laughed.

“Harassing you? No, sweetheart. You’ve been harassing me. I can’t stop thinking about you. You keep me up at night and all I wanna do is hold you close and never let you go.” Dan felt chills go through his body. He wasn’t okay with this conversation and he needed it to end.

“Who are you?” Dan asked. He tried his best to not sound scared, but he was. The random texts asking him how he is doing and now this phone call that is making him uncomfortable. The man just laughed as he hung up on Dan.

 

Dan groaned as he threw him phone down on the bed and laid back. He was scared. That was the first actual conversation with this person and it set him on edge. He was shaking, he didn’t know what to do, that’s when Arin came into the bedroom.

“Hey, babe, you okay?” Arin asked as he sat down next to Dan. Dan sat up and pointed at his phone.

“That number, he called me and I actually talked to him,” Dan said.

“Okay, did you tell them that they probably have the wrong number?” Arin asked as Dan shook his head.

“Yes, I did. But apparently they wanted to talk to me. Whoever was on the phone was being weird. He was saying how I’ve been the one harassing him and that I keep him up at night and how he wants to hold me, but Arin, I don’t even know who he is.” Dan was getting upset as tears welled up in his eyes and Arin pulled him into a strong embrace.

“Okay listen, this is a problem now. We’re going to get you a new number today and hopefully this stops,” Arin said. Dan nodded and kissed Arin’s bare shoulder.

“I’m sorry that this is a problem. It’s my fault,” Dan said.

“No it isn’t. We’ll get this worked out. Don’t worry.” Arin kissed Dan and smiled.

“Okay,” Dan agreed.

 

~~

 

It was early afternoon when Arin and Dan got out of the store. They had spent most of the morning trying to convince the salesperson that they didn’t need a new phone, but a new number entirely. By the time they left they were both hungry, so they decided to go out to lunch. It was a nice day outside so after they had lunch, they went to the park. 

 

There were many groups of children around, most likely enjoying as much of summer as possible before school started up again. As they sat under a tree for shade, Dan looked at his phone.

“Get any messages?” Arin asked.

“No. None yet. Hope this helps.” Dan sighed as he put his phone away.

“It was probably just some asshole who wanted to mess with you,” Arin said trying to make Dan feel better, but he was just was worried as Dan was, but he didn’t want to show it. He wanted to be strong for Dan.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Dan and Arin sat in silence and people watched for a while.

 

There was an elderly couple that passed by them who politely waved to them and they waved back. There was a younger couple trying to wrestle a screaming toddler into their stroller, and lots of children of various ages playing and Arin smiled.

“What’s up?” Dan asked.

“Nothing, just watching all these kids play makes me think of how much I played as a kid,” Arin said as Dan listened.

“What kind of stuff did you do?” Dan asked.

“Well, I rode my bike a lot, my brother and I would play in the woods by my house, and I loved to go to the park,” Arin said as he reminisced about his childhood.

“Those are nice memories,” Dan said as he kissed Arin’s forehead.

“What did you do as a kid?” Arin asked and Dan gave him a questioning look.

“I wasn't one. I was a personification of inspiration for a millennia remember?” Dan asked and Arin felt embarrassed. He didn’t want to admit to Dan that he had forgotten that he was a Muse for a moment.

 

“Give it back to me!” came a voice. 

 

Arin and Dan turned to look around to the other side of the tree to see a young girl looking very annoyed as an older boy ran away from her. She looked up at the tree and looked like she was trying to figure out how to climb it, but she was very short and could not reach the lowest branch. 

She looked of Spanish descent with curly hair that fell past her shoulders, really big brown eyes and wore a lavender t-shirt and shorts, she looked like she couldn’t be no more than eight years old.

“Hey, you need help?” Arin asked as he stood up. The girl blinked for a moment and looked around and then up at Arin.

“Can you help me?” The girl gestured with her hands as she talked, Arin recognized it as sign language. Arin noticed the girls hearing aids so she probably wasn’t completely deaf, however he didn’t know much sign language.

“Y-Yeah, what’s up?” Arin ask as he approached her, Dan stood on the other side of the tree. The girl pointed up to a branch that had a pair of sneakers hanging from them.

“Okay, I got it.” Arin said as he began to climb the tree to get the girls shoes. It wasn’t that much of a climb since the tree wasn’t that big and Arin was tall. 

 

Once he got them, he let them fall to the ground so the girl could put them back on and Arin jumped down.

“Why did that kid have your shoes?” Dan asked and Arin noticed that he also signed as he spoke to the girl.

“You know sign language?” Arin asked and Dan noticed and whispered.

“Someone I mused for back in the seventies was deaf, so I learned sign language,” he explained. The girl finished tying her shoes and signed as she spoke.

“He’s such a jerk. He’s always picking on me at the home and no one else.”

“What home?” Arin asked.

“I live at the group home not far from here. Since it was a nice day, Miss Margaret took us all out to the park,” the girl explained. Dan looked at Arin.

“What’s a group home?” he asked.

“Sorta like an orphanage,” Arin told him.

“Miss Margaret says that we aren’t an orphanage. We’re a home where kids can go until they find their forever home,” the girl said.

“What’s your name?” Dan asked.

“Avery.” she said as she spelled out her name.

“Well, I’m Dan, and this is Arin.” Dan introduced them to her.

Just then, a middle aged woman came running up to Avery looking relieved.

“Oh my goodness, there you are.” She sighed as she embraced Avery and looked at Arin and Dan.

“We were sitting here when this kid threw her shoes in the tree and I got them down for her,” Arin explained and the woman nodded.

“That’d be Jack, he’s been picking on the younger kids lately,” the woman explained as she knelt down to examine Avery.

“I’m okay,” Avery signed as she stepped away from the woman. She turned to Arin and Dan.

“Thank you! Bye!” She signed as she spoke and ran towards a group of children. The woman sighed and stood up.

“Are you Miss Margaret?” Arin asked.

“Yes, I am. Avery told you who I was?” She asked.

“Yeah, she told us she lived in a group home with you,” Dan said.

“She does. I take care of her and ten other children. We try to find them decent homes, but sometimes it doesn’t work out so well,” Miss Margaret explained.

“What about Avery?” Arin asked.

“Avery has been with us for a couple years.” Miss Margaret looked at the two of them.

“Are you two interested in adoption?” She asked.

Dan looked at Arin who was blushing and looked away.

“Ah…”

“Uh…” Neither of them knew how to answer. Miss Margaret laughed.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I was just wondering,” She said as she smiled.“Thank you for helping her though. I am grateful.”

“Anytime,” Arin said. Miss Margaret waved goodbye as she walked toward the group of children and called their attention to her.

 

~~

 

That night, as Arin and Dan lay in bed together, there was an atmosphere in the air. Both of them had an idea that the other was thinking the same thing, but no one knew how to bring it up.

Dan tried though.

“So, Arin?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Arin rolled onto his side to face Dan.

“Do you...um, like kids?” He asked.

“Yeah, I like kids fine. Do you like kids?” Arin asked.

“Yeah, they’re alright.” Dan laid on his back and looked at the ceiling.

“Do you want kids, Arin?” Dan asked. Arin was silent as he thought about it. The thought of having children never bothered him, but he never thought about the idea of actually having children. The thought of raising a child with Dan was nice though.

“Y’know what? I’m not entirely sure,” he said.

“Okay.”

 

~~

 

Summer turned to Autumn and Halloween was approaching. Dan was very busy with performing at Xanadu since they were planning on doing a special performance on Halloween and Dan had a big part in it. There was a local theater group coming to perform along side him and he was very excited about it, however he wanted to keep what the actual performance was from Arin.

“Why won’t you just tell me?” Arin asked one evening as they were relaxing on the couch.

“Because then it won’t be fun for me,” Dan teased as he kissed Arin’s nose. Arin rolled his eyes and laid his head on Dan’s lap. Dan smiled and stroked his hair.

“Can I have a hint at least?” Arin asked.

“Fine.” Dan sighed as he thought of a good hint,and when he found one he smirked and looked down at Arin.

“Ever hear of ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’?”

 

~~

 

Arin, Barry and Ross all came to Xanadu on Halloween night to see Dan’s performance. They didn’t know what they would be doing specifically, but they all knew about Rocky Horror. It was coming close to 11pm and there was sign up front that said ‘18+ only after 10pm. Must show ID at entrance.’

  
  


The three of them got inside and loud music was playing over the speakers and people were having fun in their costumes. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but Arin started to gravitate toward the wall. He was never a huge crowd person and being in a building was making him a little uneasy. As he leaned against the wall there was a man dressed in a ninja costume who walked away as soon as he looked over at him. Arin didn’t think anything of it.

 

Just then, a man dressed in a butler's costume came out on stage and grabbed the mic. He started the first couple lines of ‘Time Warp’. The majority of the people lined up and began to do the dance, Arin even participated. When the dance was over everyone clapped and cheered when the begining notes to ‘Sweet Transvestite started’. Arin got chills when saw Dan come on stage, wearing a cape covering his entire body and looking at the others on stage with him. He began to sing ‘Sweet Transvestite” and danced a choreographed dance.

  
  


Arin couldn’t keep his eyes off Dan as he threw off his cape revealing what was underneath. He wore a corset, garter belt, silk panties, thigh high stockings and platform shoes all in black. The crowd screamed as Dan danced semi provocatively as he sang.

“That’s my husband! I married him!” He yelled as he smiled at Ross and Barry, who were clapping with him.

“Dude, Dan is so brave for being on stage like that.” Barry said as the song ended and Dan left the stage.

“Yeah totally. Stuff like that never bothered Dan. I bet he loved it.” Arin said. His phone chimed as he read the text Dan had sent him.

 

**_Dan: Hey I saw you out there. Like what you saw?_ **

**_Arin: Totally. You looked really sexy on stage babe. ;)_ **

**_Dan: Just wait till we get home Big Cat._ **

**_Arin: Oh yeah?_ **

**_Dan: Yeah. Want a preview? Come to the back and see me <3_ **

  
  


~~

 

Dan smirked as he sent the last message to Arin. He wanted to tease him and get him riled up for when they got home. He liked his outfit and wanted to show it off more. Dan made a mental note to get something like this for his personal use at home, maybe in blue, or pink. Arin liked pink. 

 

The people from the theater group had gone home, leaving Dan alone in a small room in the back. It was normally the break room, but tonight it was being used as a dressing room. Dan took off the platform shoes since they began to hurt his feet when he heard the door open behind him.

“Hey Arin--” Dan turned around and became confused. Arin wasn’t standing there. It was a man wearing a ninja costume. He stared at Dan as he shut the door behind him. Dan took a step back as the man took of the ninja mask. The color drained from his face and he froze. Dan began to shake as he stared at the man standing before him.

“Brian?”

 

~~

 

Arin smirked at Dan’s last messaged. People had begun to leave and Ross and Barry seemed to want to go as well. However, Arin didn’t want to pass up seeing Dan.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll go home with Dan,” Arin said. Arin had begun to make his way to the back. He had a vague idea of where Dan was, he had been to the back a couple times since Dan started working here. He passed a security guard and made his way down the hallway toward where Dan’s breakroom was. As he got closer, he heard a loud banging noise and Dan screaming. Arin quickly opened the door and felt his heart stop at the scene before him.

 

It felt like time stopped. Arin stood in the doorway clutching onto the doorknob. He looked at Dan who was being pinned down onto the old looking couch that was in the breakroom. The corset he was wearing had been torn and thrown to the side. Dan’s neck was covered in bite marks that were turning red and purple. His lip was bleeding and his right eye was turning black. His wrists were held over his head by two strong looking hands. He was being straddled by the man in the ninja costume. Arin looked him in the eye and recognized him as Brian.

“Arin, help!” Dan yelled. Arin blacked out.

  
  


~~

  
  


When Arin’s vision started to return, he felt his wrist being weighed down by two cold metal objects. He was laying on the ground and his entire body hurt. He felt a pair of arms hoist him to his feet when he heard a familiar voice from far away.

“-aped me. Please! Don’t arrest him.” It was Dan. He sounded upset. 

 

Arin blinked a few times, but it hurt to do so. His face hurt and he felt like he was bleeding, but he couldn’t figure out what was bleeding.

“Sir, if that is the case then you’re going to have to come down to the precinct with us and make a statement,” a woman’s voice said.

“O-Okay.” Dan said. Arin looked up as he was being lead away to Dan. He was standing in front of a woman with a badge. They made eye contact and Arin’s heart hurt at Dan’s appearance. 

 

He looked like he had been through hell, his hair was a mess, his eyes were red, but the blood from his lip has been cleaned. He held a old looking blanket closely around him. He was shaking.

“D-Dan…” Arin groaned.

“Let’s go buddy.” The man who Arin assumed as a cop pulled Arin out the door.

“Arin!” Dan cried and tried to go after him, but the female police officer stopped him.

 

Arin was put into the back of a police car. He leaned his head against the cool window. He looked outside to see that it was raining. His body hurt, Dan was hurt, and he was being arrested. As the car began to move, one thought kept running through his mind

 

_ “What the hell happened?” _


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is dealt with.
> 
> Also, who watches Law and Order SVU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that the hard "R" word is dropped a few times in this chapter. If you are at all triggered by this, please skip this chapter, or do not read the italicized parts.

"What the hell happened?"

 

That was the only thing running through Arin's mind. He paced the small gray concrete room. Hands bound behind his back, he was considered dangerous. Why though? He doesn't remember.

"What the hell happened?"

 

The door opened and a tall, balding, muscular looking man came into the room. He held a manila folder in his hand, which he set down on the table.

"Arin Hanson?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" Arin said.

"Arin, I'm Detective Stabler. Do you know why you're here?" Stabler asked. Arin sank down into the chair across from the detective.

"What the hell happened?"

 

~~

 

Dan sat in an office waiting for someone to show up so he could make his statement. Where was Arin? Was he safe? Was he even in the building? Dan knows that Brian was taken to the hospital. He had gotten beaten up pretty bad. He looked down at his wrists, they were bandaged up. He was taken to the hospital first to get medical attention. The detective also told him he had to do a “rape kit”.

 

The door opened and a woman came in, holding a pad of paper and sat across from Dan.

“Dan Hanson?” she asked. Dan nodded.

“I’m Detective Benson. I understand that you are prepared to make your statement on what happened tonight?” she asked.

“Yeah. Arin shouldn’t have gotten arrested. He didn’t do anything.” Dan said as Benson cocked her head to the side.

“He nearly beat a man to death,” she said.

“He was protecting me…” Dan said. Benson sighed.

“Why don’t you tell me exactly what happened tonight?” she asked. Dan took a deep breath and nodded.

 

~~

“ _ Brian?” Dan took a step back as Brian got closer to him, he was smirking. “ _

_ It’s been awhile, Dan,” Brian said. _

 

_ Dan backed against the desk and tried his best to avoid eye contact with Brian. He felt too vulnerable, he was practically wearing nothing. Brian cocked his head to the side. _

_ “What? You’re not talking to me?” he asked. _

_ “What do you want, Brian?” Dan asked. _

 

_ Brian tossed the ninja mask to the side and ran his fingers through his hair. _

_“_ _Is it too cliche to say ‘you’?” he asked. Brian began to close the gap between them as Dan stepped to the side to try and get around him. He grabbed onto Dan’s wrist with one hand and held onto his hip with the other._

 _“_ _Let go!” Dan tried to squirm out of his grip, but Brian was stronger than he looked. He threw Dan against the wall and pinned him there as he attacked Dan’s lips with his own. Dan winced as Brian bit down on his lips, forcing them open so he could stick his tongue in his mouth. Brian explored Dan’s mouth, as he grinded against Dan’s hips._

 

_ Dan whined as he pulled away from Brian and tried to run to the door. Brian grabbed onto Dan’s hair and pulled him back and threw him onto the couch. Brian quickly straddled Dan and ripped off the corset he was wearing, leaving him in the silk panties, knee high stockings and the garter belt. _

_“_ _Brian get off!” Dan yelled as he tried to push Brian away. Brian backhanded Dan across the face leaving him stunned momentarily._

_ “Do you have any idea what you fucking do to me?” Brian growled as he bit at Dan’s neck. _

_ “Ow! Brian! Stop!” Dan cried. Brian yanked on Dan’s hair as he smacked him across the mouth. _

_ “Shut the fuck up. This is your fault.” Brian bit down onto Dan’s neck and raked his nails over Dan’s exposed chest. _

_ “Please stop.,” Dan begged. _

_ “I’m not going to stop. If you had just accepted how I felt about you, this wouldn’t be happening. I told you I can make you happy and I am going to prove that to you now.” Brian groped Dan which caused Dan to cry out. _

 

_ Dan was in pain. He could feel the blood from his lip drip into his mouth. He felt like he had a headache and he was absolutely terrified on top of it. He didn’t want Brian here. He needed Arin. _

 

_ Where was Arin? He was pulled from his thoughts when Brian pulled on his hair, forcing eye contact. _

_“_ _Fucking pay attention to me!” Brian yelled as he punched Dan’s eye. Dan yelled at the pain. He tried to cover his eye, but Brian pinned both of his wrists above his head and glared at him._

 _“_ _I will make you love me, Dan,” he growled. Dan was crying. The things that Brian were saying were starting to make sense. He knew something was wrong when Dan reunited with Brian initially._

 

_ Then the incident in the car, how Brian cornered him. He should have shut him down then, but he didn’t. He should have listened to Arin. He deserved this. He asked for this. _

_ It was at that moment when Arin walked into the room. His eyes widened at the two of them. Dan’s heart raced at the sight of his husband. Tears welled up in his eyes as he summoned up the energy to call out to him. _

_ “Arin, help!” Dan yelled. _

_ “Get off him!” Arin screamed. Arin ran towards them and pulled Brian off of Dan and threw him to the ground.  _

 

_ Brian tried to get up, but Arin straddled him and repeatedly punched Brian. Brian grabbed onto Arin’s shirt and reversed their positions as Brian got two punches in. That’s when Arin gained control again. He flipped the two of them again as he gripped onto Brian’s hair and kept a steady stream of punches going. _

_“_ _I fucking hate you! How fucking dare you!” Arin kept screaming as he beat Brian. Dan scrambled to his feet and maneuvered his way around the two men and yelled out the door._

_ “We need help! Please!” Dan yelled. A security guard came running over and upon seeing the disheveled Dan and the two fighting men radioed for the other security guard. _

_ “I hate you! I’ll fucking kill you for hurting Dan!” Arin screamed as tears ran down his face as another security guard ran in and pull the two of them apart. _

_ “I need a doctor,” Brian stated as he looked over at Dan. The security guard looked over to his coworker. _

_ “Police are on their way.” The one holding Brian took him out of the room as the other restrained Arin. _

_“_ _No! Don’t let him leave! He tried to rape Dan!” Arin yelled._

 

_ Hearing Arin say that made it real for Dan. That’s what Brian tried to do. If Arin hadn’t come he would have succeeded. Dan sank to the floor as Arin tried to break free from the grip of the security guard. They made eye contact for just a moment. Arin’s eyes were full of anger that Dan had never seen before. He was beat up bad and it was his fault. _

_“_ _Arin…” Dan choked out before Arin slumped over, passing out._

 

_ ~~ _

 

The pen was shaking as Dan set it down on the table. Some tears fell onto the paper as he wrote, smearing the ink. He pushed the note pad over to the detective.

“T-That’s everything,” Dan said as he wiped his eyes. Detective Benson took it and glanced at it. She looked up at Dan.

“Okay. Let me process this. Just wait here in the meantime, okay?” she said as she got up to leave.

“When can Arin and I go home?” Dan asked. Benson turned around and sighed.

“I don’t know.” She shut the door, leaving Dan alone.

 

~~

 

Arin stared out of the window. It was still raining and there was a little bit of thunder. Detective Stabler was sitting at the table looking at the manila folder he brought in.

“You really don’t remember what happened?” The Detective asked.

“No...I just.” Arin ran his fingers through his hair and sat back down, Stabler had removed his handcuffs earlier.

“You just what?” Stabler asked.

“I went back to meet up with Dan, I opened the door, saw him and….then nothing.” Arin thought back and nothing was coming to mind.

“Him being who?” Stabler leaned in to listen to Arin.

“Dan. I saw Dan.” Arin said.

“Okay so you saw Dan, what was Dan doing?” The detective kept a blank face as he watched Arin think. He felt on edge. He was trying his hardest to remember exactly what he saw. He goes through the memory in his head again.

 

 _‘_ _I walked down the hall, I heard a loud bang and Dan screaming, I walked to the door and opened it. I see Dan, laying on the couch. I remember that very clearly. Half naked, bleeding and beat up, crying, being pinned down by Brian.’_

 

“Brian was about to rape him.” Arin finally said.

“Brian, as in the man you had to be physically removed from?” Stabler looked through the folder.

“I...I don’t remember that. I’m being serious, I saw Brian on top of Dan and after that, nothing.” Arin explained. 

 

Stabler looked at him and was about to say something when a woman entered the room. She had short brown hair and was holding another manila folder.

“Elliot, can I have a word?” She said. Stabler stood up and left the room leaving Arin alone, unsure of when he would return.

 

~~

 

Dan stared down at the coffee cup Benson had gave him. It was cold, he wasn’t interested in drinking it. He twirled a strand of his hair with both of his hands. His leg bounces as he waited for anyone to let him out of this room. He had been staring at the same four walls for what seemed like hours, there wasn’t a clock in the room. 

 

Looking out of the window had lost interests as well. He wanted to see Arin and go home, he needed to be sure Arin was okay. He perked up when he saw Benson enter the room again.

“You’re free to go.” She said.

“What about Arin?” He asked as he walked toward the door. Dan saw Arin standing in the middle of the police station next to an older man. Arin was holding a few pieces of paper. He looked exhausted but was able to manage a small smile when he saw Dan.

“Arin…” Dan said as he jogged over to him to embrace him. Dan’s heart pounded when Arin wrapped his arms around him. It was the first time he felt safe during this ordeal. 

 

He took in all of Arin, his smell, his touch, his sound. Arin turned his head to kiss Dan and pulled away to wipe a tear away from Dan’s eye.

“We’ll call in the next day or so. Both of you need to show up in court to testify what happened tonight. If you need anything, call.” Benson said handing Dan a business card.

“Okay…” Dan put the card in his pocket. He held his hand out to Arin and they walked out of the building together.

 

~~

 

The ride home was too quiet, Arin drove. The radio wasn’t on and it wasn’t raining anymore. Dan looked up at the street lights as they passed. He glanced at Arin who stared at the road, he had no expression on his face. They pulled into their driveway in no time and entered their home. Arin locked the door and followed Dan who went upstairs to their bedroom. He set down the papers on their dresser and looked over at his husband. 

 

Dan took off his jacket and pulled his hair back. He jumped a little when he turned around and saw Arin behind him. He most likely wasn’t expecting him to be so close.

“I um...I’m going to take a shower.” Dan said quietly as he walked passed Arin.

“Dan…” Arin turned around and grabbed his hand. Dan looked at him with a pained expression in his face.

“I know that this is the last thing you want to do….” Arin started but Arin shook his head.

“Not now…please, in the morning okay?” Dan asked. Arin let go and let Dan leave.

  
  


He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He looked up at the ceiling, how the hell were they suppose to sleep. It was already very early in the morning, but hours before the sun will come up. He turned off the lights and shut his eyes, the image of Dan burned into his memory.

 

~~

 

November was a hard month for the couple. Arin and Dan had to appear in court to tell a jury what happened that night, which meant that they had to stay in town until the trial was over. Arin had called his parents to let them know what was going on, which was a stressful phone call.

“Is Dan okay?” His mother asked.

“Yes? I mean, no? I don’t know.” Arin paced the kitchen as he looked over at Dan, who was sitting on the couch staring into space. He was doing that a lot lately.

“Can I talk to him?” She asked. Arin got Dan’s attention.

“Want to talk to Mom?” He asked extending the phone to him. Dan slowly took it from him.

“Hi.” Dan answered as Arin sat next to him. Dan sounded tired, he was up most of the night, sleeping had become hard for him. Arin had started up his playstation as Dan talked with his mother. He was sort of listening to the conversation they were having.

“Yes….ugh, I don’t know…..kinda…...y’know in ancient Greece if a man was found guilty of rape they’d have their testicals smashed by rocks?” Dan’s last comment sounded so matter of factly, Arin wondered if Dan had actually witness that happen way back when.

 

Dan handed the phone back to Arin and got up to walk upstairs. He finished up the conversation with his mother and followed Dan, who was found lying on the bed looking at a few papers.

“Everything okay?” Arin asked as he sat down next to Dan.

“Just looking at everything, making sure we have all the right information.” Dan said.

Arin noticed that Dan kept going back to the paper with their court date on it, which was set for the end of November.

“Are you going to be okay?” Arin asked as he took the paper from Dan. He ran his fingers through his hair and laid back.

“ I think so? I don’t know. I was told that Brian was going to be there and I was going to be asked very specific questions, but just tell them what happened exactly as I told it before.” Dan wrapped his arms around himself and shut his eyes.

 

Arin didn’t know what to do, he had no idea what he could do for Dan.

 

~~

 

The day of the trial came and either Dan or Arin were emotionally prepared. Leaving the house took longer than it should have and as they entered the court building they held onto each other's hands tightly. When the trial started Dan was the first to speak. Dan told everything that happened, even going as far as telling the jury about the stalking and how he had to change his phone number. 

 

Arin had never heard exactly what happened from Dan’s perspective. So when he told the story of how Brian beat him he could feel his blood boil again. He was beginning to feel the same way he did when he found Brian on top of Dan. After Dan finished his story Brian’s lawyer began to ask him very inappropriate questions. He was trying to twist the story to get to Dan to say that it was a misunderstanding and how he wasn’t clear in his actions.

 

The lawyer brought up his past relationship with Brian which, Arin saw, Dan was not anticipating. He kept attacking Dan on how he was leading Brian on the whole time. Dan’s lawyer came to his defense and he was asked to leave the stand. Brian was next and he stated very bluntly what happened. How he went back to see Dan and ‘one thing lead to another’. He acted as if what happened was a huge misunderstanding that Dan was blowing out of proportion. Dan’s lawyer however, was good. She was able to get Brian to confess to everything.

  
  


In terms of the fight between Arin and Brian it was ruled that Arin was acting in Dan’s defense and he would be on probation for a month, because Brian was hospitalized. Brian was arrested and sentenced to three years in prison. Dan held onto Arin’s hand as they watch Brian be handcuffed and escorted out of the courtroom.

 

~~

 

When Arin and Dan got home that night there was a happier feeling in the air. Arin had a sense that justice was served and he felt safer knowing that Brian was arrested. He went to give Dan a hug but he stepped away. Dan was holding himself and looking down at the ground.

“Dan?” He asked.

“Why do I feel bad?” Dan turned around and Arin could see how glassy and red his eyes were becoming.

“You have nothing to feel bad for Dan.” Arin placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“But I do. What that guy said...how I was leading Brian on the whole time? I-I wasn’t!” Dan was shaking as he sucked in a deep breath. Arin pulled him into a very tight hug.

“He went over the line Dan. This isn’t your fault, don’t ever ever think that this was your fault.” Arin tried to comfort Dan as he sank to the ground and cried.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen Arin. I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad with me.” Dan sobbed and Arin just held him. He let Dan cry out everything that he was feeling, quietly assuring him that things will get better.


	9. Kareoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin, Ross and Barry have a long day at work and decide to go out to let off some steam and Dan joins them.

Arin and Ross were in meetings all morning. Once they actually got finished with them they didn’t have much time to actually work on the show. Barry was editing the latest episode together before it was ready to post.

“Hey, after work we should go out,” Ross said.

“Yeah?” Barry asked.

“Yeah. I wanna let off a little steam. Sitting in those meetings made me antsy,” Ross said.

“I feel that,” Arin agreed as he got his desk setup for a few hours of working.

“Y’think Dan would want to come?” Ross asked. Arin shrugged. It had been about a week since the trial and Dan had been acting different. Better than before the trial, but he still wasn’t fully himself. He spaced out a lot more during conversations, but maybe going out would do him some good. Maybe a night out with some friends would be good for him.

“Lemme ask,” Arin said. He grabbed his phone and texted Dan.

It was a while before Dan answered him. Arin was caught up so he chilled out to talk to Dan for a little bit.

**Dan: Sure, I’ll go.**

****

**Arin: Cool. We were gonna go after work. I’ll come get you though.**

****

**Dan: Okay. I should be home by the time you guys are done.**

****

**Arin: How’s work going for you?**

****

**Dan: Fine.**

****

**Arin: Just fine?**

****

**Dan: Yeah.**

Arin sighed and set his phone down. Dan kept saying things were fine, but he still worried. He wanted to talk to Dan about it but he knew it wouldn’t do either of them any good. The best possible outcome happened for them and everything had been resolved for the most part. He knew that the healing process could take a while, he just wished he knew what to do so he could be there for Dan.

~~

They decided to go to a 24 hour pub that had good food and lots of alcohol. That’s how Barry and Ross liked to unwind. Arin and Dan didn’t drink much so one of them ended up at the designated driver for them. Once they closed up for the office, Barry and Ross climbed into one car and took off to the pub while Arin went to go get Dan. Arin pulled into the driveway and just as he was about to get out of the car Dan came out, locked the front door and ran to the passenger side. He wore a green jacket a white collared shirt with a black t-shirt underneath with ripped jeans and his favorite pair of running shoes. Once he was settled in the seat, he leaned over and kissed Arin’s cheek.

“Hey.” He smiled.

“Hey.” Arin leaned back to kiss his lips.

“How was work?” Dan asked as Arin began to drive.

“Not too bad, had a lot of meetings today that’s why Ross wanted to go out,” Arin said.

“So it’s me, you, Barry, and Ross right?” Dan asked.

“Yes. How was work with you?” Arin asked. Dan leaned back, looked out of the window and sighed.

“Work was work y’know?” Dan said finally.

“Yeah I know,” Arin said.

~~

They pulled into the parking lot and as they parked they could see Ross and Barry standing in the front waiting for them. It was way more crowded than they were use to on a Thursday evening. The parking lot was almost packed it was hard for them to find a spot. As they got out of the car, Dan grabbed for Arin’s hand and they walked to the entrance. Dan gave him a weak smile and Arin kissed his forehead as they approached their friends.

“Drive okay?” Ross asked as they entered the pub.

“Yeah it was fine,” Arin said as they were greeted by the host. Barry looked over and saw a whiteboard with the words “KARAOKE NIGHT” written in red.

“When did they start karaoke here?” he asked as they went to their table.

“Not too long ago, that’s why it’s so busy tonight,” the hostess said as they sat down. “Your server will be right with you,” they said as they went back to the front.

“Karaoke sounds fun,” Dan said.

Arin looked over at Dan who was showing genuine interest at the karaoke set up. It made him smile to see how genuinely happy Dan looked. Dan hasn’t shown much interest for anything lately.

“Didn’t you guys meet at another karaoke place?” Ross asked as he pointed to Dan and Arin. They looked at each other and Dan blushed and looked back down at the menu. He tried to hide a smirk, but Arin saw it. Arin smirked back and scratched his nose.

“Uh y-yeah we did,” he said finally as he wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulder.

“Yeah it was me, you two, and Suzy.” Barry said as the server approached their table.

They ordered their drinks and Ross went right back to the conversation.

“So what did you guys sing that night?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Arin asked.

“On the night you two met? What did you guys sing?” Ross leaned in and seemed genuinely interested in this aspect of their relationship.

“Do you remember, Arin?” Dan asked. Arin sat back and took a sip of his water. Barry and Ross giggled as the looked at Arin struggle to remember the song. Dan just sat quietly and smiled at him. Eventually he gave up.

“Sorry, babe, I don’t remember. I know it was an eighties song,” he said.

“You’re right, it was an eighties song. Hang on,” Dan said as he quickly stood up and ran to the karaoke set up. Just as their appetizers arrived and Ross was on his third beer, Dan’s name was called. Before he went up, he kissed Arin and whispered.

“Lemme help you remember,” he said as he ran to the set up and grabbed the mic.

 

The three of them watched as Dan got himself together before the song started. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath and his head bobbed to the beginning notes of “Everybody Wants to Rule the World”. Arin watched Dan sway to the music as he sang. He looked at peace with himself while he sang and he couldn’t be happier for Dan. Singing was his favorite thing to do and it was nice to see him actually look comfortable doing it since Halloween. As the song ended the pub clapped for him as Dan came running back to the table smiling.

“That was fun!” Dan said as he took a long sip of his water.

“Yeah, Dan, totally! I’m gonna sing now!” Ross slurred as he got up to go to the karaoke set up.

The rest of the night consisted of the four of them taking turns singing. Dan went up the most singing whatever came to mind. Ross and Barry got progressively drunker and slurred most of the song. It made a lot of the bar laugh and it was especially funny when Ross began to serenade the DJ.

“Arin, are you going to sing?” Dan asked eventually. He looked over to see a big smile on his husbands face as he sipped on his soda. Arin knew the perfect song and jumped up to go write it down and give it to the DJ. Ross was hanging off the DJ asking her to marry him as Barry pulled him back to the table. Arin handed the paper to the DJ and leaned in closer so he could talk to her.

“Can you dedicate this song to my husband?” he asked.

“Sure! What’s his name?” she asked. Arin pointed to Dan, who was laughing with Barry and Ross.

“His name is Dan!” he yelled over the music.

“Okay! You’ll be up in a minute!” she yelled as Arin nodded and sat back down.

Barry was trying to explain to Ross how the DJ wasn’t into him as Arin took a seat next to Dan. He was laughing and it warmed Arin to see that he was having a good time. Arin put his arm around Dan and kissed his temple.

“Having a good time?” he asked.

“Yeah! This is fun!” Dan smiled and he leaned into Arin’s arm.

“You guys are so cute!” Barry slurred as he ate a french fry.

“You’re drunk,” Arin said.

“No, you!” Ross yelled.  

“Alright guys! I need Arin up here now! This song is dedicated to his husband, Dan!” the DJ finally said. Dan made an embarrassed look as Arin ran up to the set up and grabbed the mic. The words “You’re the Inspiration” came up on the screen and Arin saw Dan cover his mouth with his hand and stared at him.

  
  


_You know our love was meant to be_

_The kind of love that lasts forever_

_And I want you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

Arin sang and kept eye contact with Dan. He tried to channel how Dan sings, how he’s so confident with himself. It didn’t go too well. He stood in one spot of the for most of the time and just kept staring at Dan. When the song ended Dan ran up to Arin and gave him a tight embrace.

“That was beautiful, Ar,” Dan said in Arin’s ear before they pulled away from each other. Arin kissed him as they went back to their table. They decided that the last song of the night would be ‘Kiss from a Rose’ and they sang it together.

 

As they left the Pub, Dan and Arin helped Ross and Barry into their car. They would have to leave Ross car at the Pub and hope it didn’t get towed. They dropped them off at their apartment and helped the two of them into their respective rooms. As they were about to leave, Dan stood in the living room for a little bit.

“You coming?” Arin asked.

“Yeah. Just looking around,” Dan said.

“How come?” Arin said as he locked the apartment door and they went back to their car. Dan wrapped his hand around Arins and kept his eyes on the ground.

“Well, we were living here not too long ago, and it was just nice to be back there y’know?” Dan asked. Arin nodded.

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” he said as they got in the car and drove home.

~~

By time they got home it was very early morning.

“You think Ross and Barry are gonna go in tomorrow?” Dan asked as he collapsed in the couch.

“Don’t think so. I think I’ll take the day off too,” Arin said as he sat next to Dan. He curled in close to Arin’s chest and they held hands for a moment.

“Did you have fun tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah a lot of fun. We need to do it again soon,” Dan said as he looked up at Arin and smiled.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in awhile,” He said. Arin kissed Dan’s forehead.

“Yeah me too,” He said. There was a moment of silence before Dan spoke again.

“I’m sorry if I haven’t been myself,” he said.

“Don’t. Dan, you have nothing to apologize for,” Arin said as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders.

“I know but...I still feel like I need to apologize,” Dan sighed. Arin shook his head and kept a good hold on Dan.

“I can imagine what you could be feeling after all of this. I’m sorry if I haven’t helped at all,” Arin said.

“No, Arin, you have. I promise. It’s just going to be a process...everyone said that,” Dan said. He yawned and looked over at the clock on the wall.

“Why is it four AM?” Dan groaned as Arin laughed a little.

“Because we were out all night with our friends,” Arin said as Dan stood up and stretched.

Arin stood up and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Dan smiled and kissed him back.

“I love you, Arin,” Dan said.

“I love you too, Dan,” Arin said. He grabbed his phone and began to search for something.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked.

“Hang on,” Arin said. He sat his phone down as “You’re the Inspiration” started to play from his phone. Dan blushed as Arin wrapped his arms around him again and began to sway to the music.

“What’s this for?” Dan asked as he smiled.

“Because when I sang it to you it made you happy. Is it a crime to want to make you as happy as possible?” Arin joked with him. Dan laughed as he leaned his head on Arin’s shoulder and let out a sigh. This is the closest they had been physically and emotionally since everything happened. They just enjoyed the moment of a soft song playing and each other's presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being so patient with this. I know that it has been almost two months since the last chapter and I apologize profusely for the wait. I've had a lot going on and I am just happy to get back into this. Cool Patrol was a big inspiration since Dan on rollerskates basically gave me the idea for this whole thing in the first place. Also, I want to thank my proofreader @koalizama on tumblr. She is super rad and totally awesome and you should totally go check her out if you can! Thank you again and I promise you won't have to wait another two months for the next chapter. <3


	10. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the holidays and here's how the boys treat it. We also see a few familiar faces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super late since the holidays are way way way over but there was just a lot going on and I couldn't find the proper time and motivation to actually write. So here you go just about 3 weeks after the fact! Enjoy!

“Hey, babe, I’m gonna make some tea, want some?”

“Yeah sure, it’s cold.”

Arin made his way to the kitchen to set the kettle on. It was the holidays and the days had gotten colder. Dan wasn’t a fan of the cold and was usually seen with a big fleece blanket around him recently. Whenever Arin came home from work, Dan was usually bundled in it on the couch.

“I was thinking a little later we can go to the store and pick up some stuff for the weekend,” Arin called from the kitchen.

 

Christmas was next weekend and they were expecting Suzy and Barry to come over. Ross went to Australia to see his family. Arin's parents were going to come, but decided to go to Arin’s brothers instead. It was too last minute for them to change plans. But a small family/friend holiday dinner shouldn't be too bad right?

“Yeah that sounds fine,” Dan said. The TV was turned off and Arin heard Dan get up from the couch and accompany him in the kitchen.

 

Dan wrapped his arms around Arin's waist and laid his head on his shoulders. Arin placed his hands over top of Dan's, giving them a quick squeeze. Dan had been more affectionate lately. Wanting small moments of being held and small kisses. He stepped away after a moment and went to the cupboard, pulling out a box of crackers.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Dan asked.

“Yeah that sounds good. Chill, watch a movie, go shopping, then come home and we can watch more movies,” Arin said.

“That sounds really good,” Dan said as he kissed Arin, and going back to the bedroom.

  
~~

 

Of course, when they actually decided to leave it started raining. It wasn’t raining hard, but enough that it would be annoying to deal with. They pulled into the grocery store and huddled under a shared umbrella to get inside.

 

Once they were in, they shook off the rainwater, grabbed a cart, and made their way inside. They walked down several aisles and gathered what they needed for the week. They also grabbed some rice crispies, marshmallows, and extra butter. Barry had mentioned how Suzy wanted to make special desserts for the season and for them to grab those supplies, she would bring the rest.

“Hey! I remember them!” came a feminine voice. The men looked to see a young child of spanish descent. She wore a red coat and her hair was in a curly mess that was pulled back into a ponytail, showing the girls hearing aids.

“Avery!” Dan greeted. The girl ran to them with a big smile on her face. The last time the three of them were together was at the end of the summer at the park.

“Hi Dan and Arin!” She signed as she spoke.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Dan signed back. Arin remembered that Dan had learned sign language back when he was a muse.

“I’m good!” She said as a familiar looking woman, who they remembered as Margaret came up to her.

“Avery, you really must stop wandering off,” she said then looked up to Dan and Arin.

“Hello! It’s nice to see you,” she said. Arin and Dan greeted her back.

There was some small talk between the adults. How are things? What’s new? Neither Dan or Arin mentioned their incident, there was no reason for her to actually know that. Avery seemed to grow bored of the dull conversation and wandered down the candy aisle that was next to them.

“Avery, come back please,” Margaret called.

“She’s antsy,” Dan joked. “Adults talking is boring.”  
“I guess so,” she sighed. She came back holding a thing of candy.

“Can I have this, please?” Avery signed. Margaret looked at it then shook her head. Avery sighed and did as she was told.

“Her birthday is coming up, so the amount of candy we have at the home is ridiculous,” she whispered as she came back.

“Oh! You’re birthday is coming up?” Dan signed to Avery. She smiled and held up nine fingers to them.

“Yep! I’m turning nine next week!” she signed.

“Oh! that’s awesome! Happy birthday!" Arin said, Avery acknowledged what he said. Dan demonstrated the sign for ‘happy birthday’ to him, which Avery seemed to appreciate.

Margaret and Avery said goodbye and continued shopping, the same as Dan and Arin.

“Do you have a pen on you?” Dan asked. Arin rummaged through his pockets and he did have one, it was from work the other day.

“Yeah, why?” Arin asked.

“I wanna get Avery a card, maybe a small toy or something,” Dan said. Arin smiled.

“Yeah that’s a good idea, let’s do that. Just a little something.”

The two of them finished grabbing the remaining groceries as they made their way to the aisle with the cards. There was an abundance of Christmas cards, and even a few Hanukkah ones, but they needed one for a little girl's birthday. They scanned the shelves trying to find a card for Avery, settling on one with a Unicorn on it and ‘Wishing you a Happy Birthday!” on the inside. They got to the checkout, paid for what they needed and quickly wrote down their names and a birthday message on Avery's card.

 

They walked out to the parking lot and spotted Margaret and Avery placing bags in a van, so they quickly made their way to them.

“Hey, before you guys go we wanted to give this to Avery, if that’s okay?” Arin asked.

Margaret looked over and saw the card in his hand and smiled.

“Avery, come out for a second,” she called. Avery came from around the other side of the van and stood before the two of them. Arin knelt down and handed her the card.

“This is for you, from both of us,” he said. She smiled as she opened the card and read it.

“Thank you so much!” She smiled and hugged the both of them. As she got back into the car she had the biggest smile on her face, still looking at her card.

“Thank you both, that was such a kind gesture,” Margaret said.

“Anytime,” Dan and Arin said goodbye to them both and made their way back home.

~~

Arin and Dan were expecting Barry and Suzy around the afternoon on Christmas day. They had spent most of Christmas Eve cleaning up the house to make it look presentable. Barry showed up first and they were both surprised that Suzy wasn’t with him.

“She told me she is bringing a last minute present. She’ll be here soon,” Barry said, as he set down a grocery bag on the table.

“Oh okay, well that will be fun,” Arin said. He looked over at Dan who was just as confused. It must be a present for the both of them.

The three were snacking on some chips and dip in the kitchen as they caught up with one another, mostly Barry and Dan since Arin saw Barry practically every day. The two of them always got along really well and seeing Dan relaxed and smiling was always a good thing.

“Dude, do it,” Barry joked with Dan.

“No way, it sounds gross.”  
“It’s actually really good, like salty sweet with a nice crunch.” Barry smiled and pushed an open container of caramel over to him. Dan sighed and grabbed a tortilla chip, dipped it in the caramel and took a bite. Arin and Barry watched with anticipation and gauged the reaction on Dan's face, which went from neutral to cocking his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

“That is really good,” he said.

“Is it?” Arin laughed.

“Yeah, try it, baby.” Dan got a chip ready for Arin and handed it to him.

He took it and there was a knock on the door as he chewed on it.

“That must be Suzy,” Barry said. Dan left to go answer it while Arin swallowed.

“It’s interesting, but eh,” he said.

They heard Dan yell and they both quickly made their way to the door. Dan was standing outside hugging a young man while Suzy stood next to them and Arin vaguely recognized the man Dan was hugging. He was shorter than Dan and had floofy jet black hair and wore hipster style glasses. Suzy looked happy as the two of them hugged, this person must have been surprise.

“Arin, Barry, this is our brother, Mark,” Dan introduced. He had a big smile on his face and Arin could see that his eyes were slightly glassy. Mark waved.

“Hi. Sorry if this is too last minute,” Mark said.

His voice is what reminded Arin, he had met Mark. Before Dan became mortal, back when they weren’t sure if they could be together. Arin had chased after him and ended up, what felt like a different plane of existence. Where he was was so beautiful that no place in the world could rival it. He remembers seeing Mark when he was looking for Dan. He was wearing a green toga at the time and looked at Arin very curious and cautiously at the time. Now, he is standing confidently in front of him wearing a tight black shirt and jeans.

“No it’s cool, we’re happy to have you,” Arin held out his hand for Mark to shake. As they went inside, Suzy gave Arin a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Missed you bro-in-law,” she said.

“‘Bro-in-law? Oh man, Suzy,” he sighed as she laughed.

 

~~

 

Everyone helped out making dinner. Dan, Suzy, and Mark all seemed to work well with one another in the kitchen. Arin and Barry even left the kitchen for a little bit since five adults in an average size kitchen got to be too much.

“I didn’t know Suzy had another brother,” Barry said as they sat on the couch.

“Yeah, they have a big family.” Arin said as he took a sip of his soda. Barry thought for a moment and asked.

“If their family is so big how come none of them showed up to your wedding?” Arin was quiet for a moment. There were a lot of reasons they weren’t there. His parents didn’t fully approve of Arin, his other brothers and sisters could have been busy being a muse, or maybe they simply didn’t want to go.

“Just bad timing I think,” Arin finally said.

After dinner they began to make the desserts Suzy had mentioned before. They melted down some different chocolates and decorated the rice crispy treats, which were cut out into different shapes for the holiday. Dan made a heart for Arin and presented it to him proudly.

“It’s not Valentine's day, Dan! You silly,” Barry joked.

“I know but my present to Arin is my heart.” Dan smiled. Suzy and Mark awed at the cute pair while Barry made a joking vomit sound. Arin smiled back and gave Dan a quick kiss.

“Thank you, best gift, ten out of ten,” he said. Dan smiled back at him.

 

Later on in the night, Suzy broke out some alcohol, Arin and Mark opted out of it however. As Barry and Suzy had a light buzz going on and argued over a game of pictionary, Arin noticed that Dan and Mark were standing on the back porch together, they seemed to be deep in conversation, so he didn’t intrude. Who knows when the last time the two of them talked, or even saw each other. This was a big deal for Dan, Arin could feel it.

 

Around midnight, Dan had gone to bed along with Suzy who was in the guest room and Barry crashed on the couch. Arin was setting Mark up on the smaller couch.

“Sorry, if I had known that you were coming too we would have made more room,” Arin said.

“No, it’s okay. This was suppose to be a surprise,” Mark said.

It felt awkward just being alone with Mark. They didn’t really know each other and they only other time they spoke was when he was trying to find Dan nearly two years ago.

“It looked like a beautiful wedding,” he said out of nowhere. Arin looked to see Mark was looking at their wedding picture.

“Yeah it was. It was small, but nice. It was fun.” Arin answered. He approached Mark and looked at the picture over his shoulder. Dan had the biggest smile on his face which made Arin smile, even though it had been six months it seemed like forever ago.

“I’m happy that you make Euterpe happy,” he said. That took Arin off guard, he often forgets Dan’s ‘real’ name.

“Thank you, he makes me happy too,” Arin said.

“I am sorry that I couldn’t make your wedding, I was uh...busy with work,” Mark said cautiously. They both looked over at Barry, who was passed out, but Arin got the feeling that he didn’t want to be too careful.

“I understand,” Arin said, and he did understand. Dan was honestly more upset about it than Arin was.

“I know, but it made him upset and that makes me upset, care about my brother y’know?” he asked. Arin just nodded.

 

Mark placed his hands on Arin's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. Arin was intimidated by how dark and sharp they looked.

“I trust you. I trust that you have been, and will take care of my brother. Don’t know how often, but I will try and be around him. I want to get to know you better.” He spoke slowly and carefully, but there was no malice behind them. Arin felt he was speaking genuinely so he nodded.

“Of course. Absolutely, I’d love that,” he said. Mark smiled and hugged him.

“Good to hear.”

The next morning Arin made eggs and french toast for everyone. Barry needed a few cups of coffee to help with his hangover, everyone else was fine.

“How are you not hung over Suzy? You drank more than me!” he complained as Dan passed him a few pain pills.

“I have a better tolerance,” she said giving him a smug look.

“You’re eggs are really good, Arin," Mark complimented.

“Thank you, I love to cook,” he replied.

“He’s the best.” Dan smiled and Barry rolled his eyes again.

“Can’t you guys go even like, five minutes without flirting?” he asked.

“No way dude! Look at him! How can I not flirt?” Arin joked and Dan blushed.

“Arin!” Dan protested, but Suzy smirked.

“Aww, you made him blush!” she teased.

 

The morning consisted of more teasing and plans on doing this again for the new year. Ross would still be in Australia, so he would have to miss out unfortunately. New Years was just as fun, everyone partook in a few drinks, even Arin and once the clock hit midnight they all cheered. Dan wrapped his arms around Arin and gave him a kiss.

“Arin,” Dan whispered as he leaned his forehead against Arin.

“Yes?” Arin asked.

“This year will be better...better than last year,” he said. It sounded more like a question than a statement. Like he was questioning him that things will get better even though things haven’t been so great.

“Of course. New Years are always better than the last. But we work on making it better, each and everyday.” Arin said. Dan smiled and kissed him again.

“As long as I’m with you, it will be,” Dan said.

“Get a ROOM!” Barry yelled as he threw his arms over their shoulders.

“New years kiss!” Dan said as he pecked Barry on the cheek.

“I am not kissing my co worker,” Arin said.

“I’m your friend too, you jerk!” Barry said

“Yeah, sure, sure,” he joked back.

  
The upcoming year was going to be good, Arin could feel it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so much for being so patient with this. It really means a lot and I do feel bad I haven't been writing as often lately. Things have been going on in real time and just a general lack of inspiration to write for this right now has been lacking. I won't stop though, maybe take a small break here and there, work on a few prompts and the like. If you want to talk to me you can follow me on tumblr, twitter, instagram all @sweetiefiend.  
> I want to thank the lovely whatwiththeegobangandsuch for being my beta and amazing platonic wife. Give her a follow as well (especially if you wanna see cute doodles) wow this got long winded, but again. Thank you all again so much. I love you <3


	11. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has some time to think about his life and the choices he has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dan is singing is called 'Twilight' by Electric Light Orchestra!

Dan stood in the kitchen and sipped on his tea. Arin had left for work not too long ago and he had work at Xanadu later that night. He was use to having days like this to himself, he had been trying to clear his head more in this alone time, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. It was cold outside, so Dan opted to staying inside until he had to leave the house.

He walked over to the living room and collapsed on the couch. There were a few bills spread about the coffee table, so he decided to look over them, organize them a little better. Arin wasn’t the best at organization, so Dan took it upon himself to organize paperwork. He wondered how Arin and Ross were able to keep anything together for all the work they do, but he guessed that’s where Barry came in.

As Dan organized the bills he realized that it was too quiet in the house. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but when he was alone it felt too unnatural. He pulled out his phone and turned on some music. Arin had downloaded a bunch of music for him, songs mainly from the 70’s and 80’s since they were Dan’s favorite.

 

Once the music started, he laid his head back against the couch; with his eyes closed he let his mind wander with the melody. He liked this song a lot, maybe he would sing it tonight. He smiled and continued to organize the bills as he sang along,

__

_‘It's either real or it's a dream,There's nothing that is in between’_

When Dan got to work and began to warm up and get ready to perform he got a text from Arin.

_Arin: Hey Babe, coming home from work early. Ross and I gotta meeting at ass o'clock in the morning. So i’ll probably be KO’d when you come home_

__

_Dan: Gotcha, I’ll be quiet coming in._

__

_Arin: Have a good night at work! Love you!! <3 <3_

__

_Dan: Love you too <3_

Dan smiled as he put his phone away. He was sad he wouldn’t actually be able to see Arin, but he understood. Running a show that was beginning to increase in popularity, it makes sense he’d be busier. He shook off the feeling as he walked out on stage. He grabbed the mic and listened to the music begin to play, waiting for his cue to begin singing.

 

When Dan sang he actually felt like himself. He felt normal, like he was fulfilling a purpose. Even though he was human now and no longer a muse of song, singing always brought back that familiar feeling. He felt unstoppable.

_‘Across the night I saw your face ,You disappeared without a trace,You brought me here, but can you take me back’_

__

The patrons were dancing along to him singing, he wasn’t surprised. He could easily get a crowd moving, that’s what life was like as a muse. Inspire, create, that was his job, his life's purpose. It always was and always would be, in a way. But then he met Arin and everything changed.

_‘Twilight, I only meant to stay awhile, Twilight, I gave you time to steal my mind, Away from me.’_

__

Dan danced along on stage as he sang. Singing made him feel happy. It made him feel normal. It made him feel safe, alive. Arin made him feel these things as well. That thought hit him. Only Arin and singing made him feel happy. What else made him happy? His family. But they were never around. Even then, that was his own fault. He chose this life with Arin; his parents, brothers, and sisters did not.

‘ _You brought me here, but can you take me back again?’_

He was reaching the end of the song and he sang his heart out. He hit every note perfectly; let his body move in time with the music. He let the music flow through him. He focused on how the music made him feel. He thought of Arin again and his heart filled with love for him, along with how the music made him feel. Tears fell from his face as the finished the song. The people clapped as he stood at the mic, his breath slightly labored. He wiped the tears from his eyes and quickly composed himself. The rest of the night went perfectly.

 

~~

 

As Dan was getting ready to leave for the night, he was stopped by his supervisor.

“Hey, you were great tonight,” she said as she patted him on his back.

 

“Thank you,” Dan said.

 

“Have you ever thought about going pro? You could do so much better than here.” She leaned against the wall as she spoke.

 

“I guess I haven’t put much thought into it, honestly.”

 

“You should totally post a video! You’d go viral in like a day! People will love you,” she encouraged him.

 

On the way home Dan thought about what she said. Would people like him as much as she said? A part of him had a feeling that she was right, he was good at singing. He use to be the muse of song for god's sake. He stopped for a moment on that thought. He *was* the muse of song, not anymore, he was a regular person now.

 

Why was he so stuck on that? He always knew what his decision entailed, it’d nearly been, what was it two years now? Maybe three? Had it really been that long already? So much had happened, but a lot of it felt like it happened over a month's time, now three years. He brought himself back to his senses as he parked in the driveway and went inside.

 

He tried his best to stay quiet and not wake Arin, who was sound asleep, and had to be up early. He quickly showered and climbed into bed next to his husband. He laid on his side and thought about the night again. He felt that odd, weird wave of emotions overcome him again as he remembered everything. His head was getting too loud and he couldn’t think straight. He was thinking of too many things at once. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he tried to turn his brain off.

 

It was at that moment he felt Arin's arm wrap around him and he was pulled into Arin's embrace. Dan melted into him. He was so warm and strong. He could feel Arin's heart beat against his back and his steady breath and the scratch of Arin's beard on his neck. He shivered at the sensations. Arin was so soft and wonderful to be next to; it grounded him. His brain finally began to quiet down while in his husbands embrace. He placed his hand over Arin's and smiled as he finally was able to fall asleep.

 

Arin's alarm woke him up, scratch that, the second alarm. Dan sleepily climbed over Arin to turn off the alarm and collapsed sideways onto his sleeping body. Dan shook Arin.

“Ar? Big Cat, you have to wake up.” Dan’s voice was gravelly with exhaustion, he wanted to fall back to sleep. Arin groaned and shifted a little.

 

“You gotta get off on me," he said.

 

“What?” Dan asked, he managed to smile a little.

 

“I know what I said.” Arin yawned as Dan slid off him. He sat up on the side of the bed as Dan checked the time.

 

“What time is your meeting you have to be up by four thirty?” he asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

 

“It’s at seven, but I didn’t want to risk sleeping in.” Arin stood up and left the bedroom. Dan understood Arin’s reasoning since he was not an early riser. He got up and walked down the dark hallway, leaning against the bathroom door.

 

“I’m going to make some tea, want any?” he asked.

 

“You don’t have to, babe,” Arin said from the other side of the door.

 

“Well I’m up and I want one, so I’ll make you one, too.”

 

“Thank you, Dan.”

  
“Not a problem, Arin.”

Neither of them was used to being up this early. It was still dark outside and the only light that was on was the one above their oven. It illuminated into their dining room where Dan sat. He was at the kitchen table in his maroon colored robe, holding onto his steaming mug of tea. The sun hadn't even gotten over the trees of their back yard by the time Arin came downstairs.

“You look nice,” Dan whispered. He still wasn’t fully awake yet and his voice wasn’t completely awake yet either. Arin had grabbed something to eat as he sipped on the tea.

 

“Thank you for making this, are you hungry?” Arin asked, but Dan shook his head.

 

“No, I’m gonna go back to sleep,” he said and Arin nodded.

 

“Yeah, get some sleep, you came back late last night.”

 

“Yeah, I was talking to my supervisor for a bit before I left,” Dan told him.

 

“Oh yeah? What about?” Arin asked.

 

“I uh..I’ll tell you when you come home. It's a lot and I wanna be more awake when I tell you,” Dan said.

 

“Is...everything okay?” Arin looked concerned, but Dan waved his hand.

 

“No, no! Everything is fine. Just got me thinking about some stuff,” Dan told him. Arin seemed to accept what he was told and nodded. He didn’t press Dan anymore. He kissed Dan goodbye and left as Dan went back up to bed.

 

The next thing Dan remembered was the bedroom floor creaking. He peeked through the covers and saw Arin standing with his back to him as he unbuttoned his collared shirt. He watched silently as Arin peeled off his nice shirt and his white t-shirt so Dan could see his bare back. He blushed at how beautiful Arin looked. He took out his ponytail and shook out his hair and turned to see that Dan was awake.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Arin apologized as he ran his fingers through his hair. Dan sat up and kept his eyes on Arin. He loved him so much, he was so beautiful and he still sometimes couldn’t believe that after everything that had happened, Arin was still with him.

 

“Babe?” he asked.

 

“Arin…” Dan’s voice was no louder than a whisper as Arin walked over to the bed. He knelt down and leaned in close to Dan.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

Dan kissed Arin. It was quick, and Dan held onto Arin’s face as he deepened the kiss. He took in how soft his lips were and how hot his breath was. Arin wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist as Dan pulled Arin down onto the bed. He was straddling Arin as he sat up and tucked some hair behind his ear. He looked down at Arin whose hair was creating a halo around his head, he smiled.

“You’re so beautiful, Arin.” Dan leaned down and kissed Arin's neck while Arin wrapped his arms around Dan’s back.

 

“You’re beautiful too, Dan,” he said. He ran fingers down his back as Dan grinded down onto Arin. The two of them moaned together as Dan slowly rolled his hips against Arin's. Arin followed Dan’s movements.

 

“Arin…” Dan stopped for a moment and looked down at him. Arin pushed the hair out of Dan's face and smiled, resting his hand on his cheek.

 

“I love you, Dan,” he said.

 

“I love you too, Arin.” Dan leaned down and rested his head on Arin's shoulder. They took a moment to catch their breath before Arin spoke.

 

“So, what did you want to tell me this morning?” he asked.

 

“Oh...you um...do you think people like my singing?” Dan asked.

 

“Is this a trick question?” Arin arched an eyebrow at Dan.

 

“No, I’m not explaining right.” Dan sat up so he was looking Arin in the eye again.

 

“My supervisor last night said that if I posted a video people would really like me. It could go ‘viral’ because of how good I sing," Dan explained, even using air quotes. Arin thought for a moment.

 

“Yeah, I think so. Lots of people do it and get discovered. Sometimes people just have a career from making videos on the internet, that's how the show started,” he explained. Dan was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

 

“You think you could help me? I want to try,” he said. Arin nodded.

 

“Absolutely. Come to the office tomorrow and Barry can totally help you get set up on nitty gritty stuff. I just have a camera.” Arin smiled.

 

“Thank you, Arin!” Dan hugged Arin as best he could and kissed him. They kissed one another on the bed for quite some time, each taking turns being dominant, no real ‘end goal’, just enjoying one another's body and company. Something neither of them had done in a while.

~~

The next morning Dan brought in coffee and donuts for everyone since Barry agreed to help him. He ran down the technical details on what needed to happen in order for his video to be uploaded, which Dan tried his hardest to completely understand. Dan stood in a separate room in their office, the camera wasn’t turned on yet, but he was beginning to feel nervous. Arin peeked in as Barry was setting everything up.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, just nervous I guess,” Dan admitted and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Silly, right?”

 

“No way. Totally different animal from performing in front of people.” Arin kissed him. “You’ll do great, okay?” he reassured and Dan nodded.

Dan decided to sing the song from last night since it was so fresh in his head. He looked over at Arin in the other room who gave him a thumbs up. His heart swelled with confidence when he did. It was the reassurement that he needed that he could do this. The music began and he started to sing his heart out.

The video was uploaded a few hours later after Dan watched Barry edit the whole thing. When they got home Dan sat at the computer refreshing the page every few minutes.

 

“If you keep doing that it won’t make the views go up,” Arin said from his position on the couch. He was playing a video game.

 

“I know. I’m just nervous y’know?” Dan got up and went to get himself something to drink.

 

“I know babe, but you gotta just let it happen y’know? Also, if you just keep posting more videos your cred will add up and someone is bound to notice you," Arin said.

 

“You think?” Dan sat down next to him.

 

“Definitely. Also, even if you aren’t discovered, you can make videos full time and get revenue from that!” Arin said.

Dan looked a little nervous and Arin sighed. He sat up and placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders.

 

“It’s a lot to take in right now, but breathe, okay?” he said. Dan nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay, just let things happen. If it works, it works. If it doesn't, we change it so it does work," Arin told him.

 

“We?” Dan asked.

 

“Yes. We’re in this together. I’m with you every step of the way.” Dan smiled. He wasn’t alone. Arin would be with him, even if things got bad. He was never truly alone as long as Arin was around. He leaned into Arin's shoulder and sighed. He was completely at ease.


	12. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan contemplates about what truly makes him happy since he feels as if something is missing in his life and runs into a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains nsfw material towards the end!

Dan was around the office a lot more which, Ross noticed, put Arin in a good mood. He would use the recording room to sing and Barry would edit the audio and video for him. Dan always volunteered to do coffee and lunch runs so everyone could focus on their work.

“I like being here,” Dan said one day over lunch. “It was either I’d be home or work, I never really went out unless Arin was with me.”

“Trying to be a good housewife and keep the house clean and meals cooked,” Ross joked and Arin kicked him under the table.

“It was a joke calm down!” Ross protested and ran his fingers through his hair.

“How has your channel been going anyway?” Barry asked and Dan shrugged.

“Okay, I guess. I haven’t heard much feedback.” Dan sipped on his water and Arin wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Give it time, babe,” he encouraged and Dan kissed his cheek.

“I am!” As everyone was cleaning up from lunch Dan was getting ready to go.

“Aw, leaving me?” Arin pulled Dan to the side.

“Yeah, I actually have work today.” Arin kissed Dan.

“Alright.” Dan kissed him back.

“I love you and I’ll see you at home, okay?” Dan caressed Arin's face and he nodded.

“See you at home, drive safe.” Dan turned toward everyone else and said goodbye, kissing Arin one more time before leaving.

 

~~

 

Dan sang his heart out, he always did, but no one in the crowd was really into it, maybe it was just the day. He sat in the back to rest his voice as Xanadu became less and less crowded.

“Should I just go?” Dan asked.

“If you want, it’s probably just a dead night, don’t get too discouraged,” His boss told him. How could he not feel discouraged? He was a muse of song, or was, so his audience not being moved by his voice was very discouraging for him. He sighed and stood up.

“Try again tomorrow I guess,” Dan sighed, she patted his arm. It still bothered him on the drive home.

He should be able to inspire anyone at anytime. He knows that things aren’t the same anymore, so of course there will be off days. He knows that, but it still bothers him. Why was it bothering him so much? He should be happy! He’s married, has a place to live and does the one thing that makes him happy.

‘Arin makes me happy’ he shook his head. Of course Arin makes him happy, he wouldn’t make him unhappy. Arin wasn’t a problem, this, whatever this was, was the problem. So why was he so focused on being unhappy? Was he unhappy? What about Arin? He groaned and parked the car. He wanted to go home but he needed to think, his mind was all over the place. He got out and went for a walk to clear his head.

Dan liked this park, it was very communal and reminded him of home slightly. It wasn’t as grand or ethereal, but it was still very pretty, he and Arin came here a lot to unwind when they didn’t want to be cooped up inside. It was afternoon and there weren’t a lot of people around, mostly elderly couples. He walked around and the atmosphere calmed down his anxieties a little, he was feeling better. As he rounded a corner he heard some rustling in a bush. Looking over he heard someone speak.

“There you go kitty” The voice was that of a familiar young girl.

“Avery?” Dan approached the bush and it took a minute for Avery to recognize that he was there. She waved at him.

“Hi Dan,” she sighed.

“Hi, What are you doing?” he spoke as he signed to her. Avery moved over to show Dan a very small fluffy kitten. The kitten looked like it needed some food and a bath.

“You’ve been taking care of the cat here by yourself?” he asked. She nodded ‘yes’. Dan thought for a moment and picked up the kitten, who was only as big as his hand. He knelt in front of her so she could read his lips.

“Let's go get him checked out!” She smiled brightly.

  
  
  


After a quick trip to the vet to make sure ‘kitty’ was healthy, Dan stopped at a pet goods store Avery pointed out.

“Okay, what does a cat need?” he asked.

“A collar, a carrier, a litter box, food, and lots of toys!” Avery spoke as best she could as she held ‘kitty’. Dan laughed.

“Okay, just show me where everything is.” He had no honest idea. He was willing to just let the cat roam about as it pleased, that was he did as a muse. Animals of all kinds came and went so its not like he cared one way or the other. He had to talk Avery out of an obnoxious pink bedazzled collar for a simple color with a bell. He grabbed the essentials and had Avery and kitty back in the car.

“I’m hungry!” Avery announced.

“I can grab something before I take you home.” He started to drive and Avery held the cat in the carrier on her lap. She was looking at the kitten trying to pet it through the door. Dan was quiet as they drove. Why was Avery in the park by herself anyway? Did she sneak off? Did anyone know where she was? He should probably take her home right away, but she was hungry and he wanted to be sure she was fed. He ran through a drive through and got her something quick and looked at her before he started driving again.

“Where’s your home?” He signed to her. She gave him the address and he was off, they didn’t live too far away from the group home she was at so it at least wasn’t a long drive.

“So you found her at the park?” Margaret asked  as Avery stood next to Danny looking down at the ground.

“Yes, I’m sorry I should have called first.” Dan apologized

“Avery is always running off so I’m happy that she ran into someone who brought her back instead of abducting her.” She looked down at Avery and Dan winced. He should have just brought her straight back, but he was caught up in the moment.  

“Oh! The cat!” Dan still had all of the stuff for kitty in the car and turned to go get it.

“We can’t have cats here, one of the girls here has an allergy.” Margaret told her and Avery looked up, obviously upset and held onto the carrier. As Margaret tried to reason with Avery, Dan had a thought.

~~

“I don’t know what this text means.” Arin looked at his phone as they packed up for the day. Barry looked over his shoulder.

“Well, do you like cats?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, they’re fine I guess, but I want to know why Dan is asking.” Arin answered and put his phone in his pocket and drove home.

Dan was at the door right as Arin walked in.

“Hey!” Dan kissed him.

“Hey, what was with the text?” he asked cautiously. Dan smirked and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Um…so earlier today I was at the park and--” before he could finish his sentence Arin looked over to see a very small long haired kitten standing behind Dan.

“You found a cat?” Arin asked and Dan looked behind him.

“Yeah! Well, I didn’t, Avery found her.” Dan picked the kitten up with one hand.

“Avery?” Arin set his stuff down.

“Yeah, she’s been taking care of her by herself in the park since they can’t keep cats at the group home she’s at. One of the kids has an allergy and that’s a shame!” Arin leaned against the counter.

“I would have liked if you asked me about it first before just taking the cat in,” he said sounding kind of annoyed. Dan held the kitten close to him.

“Oh, you’re right, I’m sorry,” he leaned his head on top of the kittens and Arin sighed.

“I’m not saying we can’t keep it, I just wanted to be informed y’know? Not have a responsibility dropped on us last minute.” Arin kissed his cheek and looked at the cat, she was cute.

“Whats her name?” Arin asked as he let her sniff his hand so he could pet her.

“Fluff!” Dan held up the kitten with a big smile on his face. Fluff just gave Arin a blank expression.

“Fluff because she's a fluff ball?” Arin asked

“No, Fluff after that stuff that we buy!” Dan placed Fluff on his shoulder, and she actually stayed. She was very small, even for a kitten.

“The vet said that she was the runt and it's likely her mom abandoned her.” Dan cradled her in his hand and pet her belly. She ‘meep’ed and played with his hand.

“Aw.” Arin took Fluff and she took a she squeaked as she was passed off. She was very small, he only needed to hold her with one arm. Dan went over to the farthest wall in the kitchen.

“Avery told me everything I needed to get to take care of her properly.” He pointed to a small food and water bowl and a litter box not too far away.

“Cute collar.” Arin gave her chin scritches.

“Avery again.” Dan laughed and Fluff climbed from Arin's arm to his shoulder.

“Well aren’t you adventurous!” He was still so she didn’t fall as Dan watched them, smiling.

 

They made dinner together, Arin loved cooking, but it was hard with Fluff walking about the kitchen. She begged for food as they bustled about.

“No, cat, stop.” Arin complained as he nudged her away with his foot, Dan picked her up.

“She doesn’t know any better! She’s a baby!” He defended and Arin groaned.

“So we just need to teach her to not!” He argued and poked her nose, she tried to bat his finger away, but Dan took her out of the kitchen as Arin finished making dinner. It was a very casual evening together as they got use to their new housemate, who wanted to spend most of her time finding hiding spots that were impossible to reach. Dan turned on the TV so they could continue watching _Game of Thrones_. Arin laid on the couch to relax as Dan got everything set up. Fluff decided to make Arin's chest her new sleeping spot for the evening as she jumped on him, Arin barley feeling her weight and she began to kneed him.

“Aww.” Arin lightly scritched her head. Dan turned back and smiled as the two of them cuddled.

“That’s so cute, she likes you,” he said.

“She only likes me because I gave her a treat,” Arin said and looked over at Dan who was facing away from him, he made a questioning look.

“What are you wearing?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Dan turned to him again and looked down, shaking his leg. “You mean these?”

Dan was wearing yoga pants and Arin was surprised he found a pair that fit so well. He didn’t remember Dan owning a pair ever though.

“A coworker let me borrow them one night after a shift and she just let me keep them since they were too big for her, but they fit me perfectly!” Dan walked over to the couch and Arin couldn’t keep his eyes of Dan's hips as he walked, the fabric of the yoga pants leaving little to nothing to the imagination. Arin sat up on his elbow, causing Fluff to jump off him and find a spot by the TV to sit.

“Dan,” he said in a serious tone which made Dan look worried.

“Yeah, Arin?” he asked. Arin gestured for Dan to come closer to him, and he did. Arin moved his legs and when Dan sat down next to him he wrapped his arms around him. Arin pulled Dan closer to him and placed a hand on the back of his head as he kissed him deeply. Dan clung to Arin's arms and whimpered against his mouth. Arin pulled away for just a moment

“Is this okay?” he asked. He wanted to be sure before continuing, he needed to know if Dan was comfortable. He smiled when Dan nodded.

“Yes, yes it's okay. Please keep going.” His voice was quiet as he kissed Arin again.

Arin leaned him back on the couch and Dan practically wrapped himself around Arin. His hands were in Arin's hair and his leg wrapped around his hips as he moaned against Arin's mouth. Arin thrusted against Dan's hips as their hardening cocks brushed against one another. Dan let out a guttural moan and clutched onto Arin's hair as he did it again. Arin panted and ran his hand down Dans side and teased him through his pants.

“Arin, get me out,” Dan whined and Arin shook his head.

“No, this is fun.” He smirked as he ran his palm along his obvious hard on through his pants. Dan groaned in frustration as he thrusted up into his hand, biting his lower lip. He writhed under Arin, gripping the arm of the couch as he stared down at Arin, who was just as hard, as seen through his basketball shorts. He was leaking though his own pants and he could feel his orgasm coming.

“Arin, please, please pull me out. I want to feel your hand,” he begged, but Arin denied him.

“You’re almost there babe, you can do it.”

“But I’m gonna--” Arin sped his hand up and cut Dan off as he arched his back and came. He screwed his eyes shut and clutched onto the arm of the couch, he soaked through his pants and Arin's eyes widened as he watched Dan, how his body moved and the noises he made.

“I need you right now,” he groaned as Dan sat up and slipped his tongue in his mouth, kissing him deeply and wrapping his hand around Arin's cock and stroking him.

“Pants. Off.” Arin grabbed onto the waistband of his shorts and pulled down and Dan did the same, their lips never parting for too long.

Arin laid Dan back down again and nipped his neck as he fingered Dan open enough that he could ease his way inside. Dan clung to Arin as he did so, brushing his hand through Arin's hair as he slowly thrusted into him. It was slow and Arin built it up, keeping eye contact with Dan as he made love to him. He became more and more desperate as he got closer to coming, Dan being a help with getting him there. He moved with him, even turning around onto his stomach as Arin clutched onto his hips and he thrusted back into him. Dan tried to find anything to grab onto as Arin thrusted harder, begging to come again. He stroked himself and Arin pulled his hair, leaning down into him.

“I’m gonna come,” Arin panted.

“Me too,” Dan moaned and Arin growled in his ear and with two more thrusts came inside of him, Dan following shortly after.  

Arin was a sweating mess and Dan collapsed onto the couch. Arin pressed kisses on his neck and shoulder as he pulled out of him and fell back on the couch. Dan pushes himself up to look at Arin and smiled. Arin smiled back and laughed.

“I...I think I need a shower before we watch Game of Thrones,” Arin huffed.

“I don’t blame you.” Dan laughed with him. Arin ran his hand through his hair, he felt wonderful and Dan sat up.

“Want to join me?” he asked and Dan smiled.

“Sure, that sounds nice.” He stood up and took Arin's hands, pulling him up into a kiss. The rest of their evening was spent taking care and holding one another, watching _Game of Thrones_ and cuddling with Fluff.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin make an important decision

Arin was laying comfortably on the couch playing video games. Fluff parked herself on his chest as he reclined on the couch and Dan was staring angrily at her.

“I hate her,” he said and Arin laughed

“Why do you hate her?” he asked scratching Fluff’s head.

“Because she prefers you to me, and I want Arin cuddles too, and she knows that. But here she is, laying on you, knowing I won’t move her!” Dan pouted and Arin laughed.

“Aw, babe.” Arin moved to kiss Dan and Fluff jumped off and walked away. 

“Cats are just like that,” Arin said and Dan rolled his eyes

“Yeah, yeah.” He went to the kitchen, Arin still giggling. 

 

~~

 

Dan was at the office with Arin. He was performing less and less at Xanadu, beginning to focus more on solo work, his co-workers supporting him. Ross had asked him to sing the opening to their show and he agreed. It was nice to spend the workday with Arin as well. Although he gave him his space to work, Dan didn't want to be a distraction. 

 

He was on his phone gathering pictures he had of Fluff. He was putting them in an email to send to Margaret. They agreed to keep Avery updated since she loved the cat so much. He had to be taught how to send a proper email, so he and Arin had been emailing her at least once a week. 

“Hey Bar, wanna go grab lunch with me? I'm gonna need help bringing it all inside.” Dan grabbed his keys. They put a large order in since Ross had a feeling it was going to be another late night. 

“Yeah sure.” Barry finished typing up a message and headed to the door. 

“Be back in a bit.” Dan kissed Arin and followed Barry. 

“Later.” Arin waved goodbye and continued to work. Ross decided to turn the music up super loud. Arin gave him a look.

“For concentration!”

 

Barry and Dan were loading the food into the car when Barry spoke up.

“So, all these pictures of your cat, who are you sending them to?” 

“Oh, This woman Margaret. She runs a foster home and one of the girls actually found Fluff and we took her in.”

“Oh, Avery right?” he asked.

“Yeah, how’d ya know?” Dan began to drive.

“Arin’s mentioned her a few times. Something about learning sign language,” Barry said.

“He wants to learn sign language?” 

“Crap, I wasn’t suppose to tell you, he wanted to keep it a surprise.” Dan grinned. That was sweet of Arin.

 

~~

 

That night when they got home, while Dan made dinner, he kept peeking over at Arin who was on his laptop. He was looking like he was reading something intently, his headphones were in. Dan walked out to the living room and sat on the couch.

“Whatcha doing?” Dan asked. Arin took out his earbud.

“Huh?”

“What are you doing?” Dan tried to look at his screen.

“I’m teaching myself something.” Arin cracked his knuckles.

“What are you teaching yourself?” Dan laid his head on the arm of the couch and looked at Arin, pushing some hair behind his ear. Arin took out his earbuds and faced him.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, but I feel like you sorta know already,” he said and Dan nodded.

“Barry let it slip.” He laughed and Arin groaned.

“I was gonna surprise you.”

“Arin, I can help you learn it. I know it.” He smiled and sat up. 

“Yeah I know, I just wanted to y’know…” He sighed and moved to sit next to Dan.

“You wanted it to be a surprise and I get it! But now I can help you, okay?” He explained and Arin nodded. Dan faced Arin and crossed his legs.

“Why do you wanna learn anyway?” he asked.

“Well....ever since we got Fluff, Avery has been begging to come and visit her. Dan, I can barely talk to her. I know she can hear me, but not well.” Arin sighed.

“I feel bad that and want to be able to communicate with her.” Dan nodded and kissed Arin’s cheek. 

“Have...you been thinking…?”

“About?” Arin looked at Dan.

“Well I mean...since we have Fluff and Avery knows us, I’ve sorta been thinking…” Dan bit his lip.

“Do you want to foster her?” Arin asked.

“I’m not sure the process, but yeah? I like Avery and I feel bad she doesn't have a home.” 

 

They were both quiet for a moment, unsure how to proceed in the conversation. They talked about kids here and there in the past, but it was never a long conversation to begin with. Arin finally stood up and went back to his computer, Dan looked after him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Googling how to become a foster parent.”

 

The process was just as intense as Arin anticipated. There was so much paperwork to go through and he had to hold Dan's hand every step of the way. They had to attend an orientation that covered how the process would go, what they needed to do, and what was expected of them. Dan took down so many notes and asked a lot of questions, he even began to bring parenting books to the office with him. 

 

“Dude, a book ain’t gonna tell you how to parent,” Ross teased Dan one day over lunch. 

 

“I know! I-I just want to be sure I get as much information as I can. We're getting our background checks done and then they're checking our house.” Dan played with one of the pages as he spoke. Barry placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You guys will do great.” he assured and looked at Arin, who was keeping up with his sign language. 

 

“Yeah,I’m a little nervous about my background check…” Arin admitted.

 

“How co--oh…” Barry began to question, but then remembered everything that had happened last Halloween. The room became awkwardly quiet as Dan kept his head down and Arin looked at the wall. 

 

“Oh! Dan, some buddies of mine messaged me. Your singing is viral in Australia,” Ross changed the subject. 

 

“Viral is good right?” Dan asked. 

 

“Yeah, it means people like you.” 

 

“People like me!” Dan exclaimed looking excited. Arin smiled at his husband. 

 

~~

 

“Are you nervous?” Dan asked as they sat on their front porch.

“Of course I am!” Arin had pulled his hair back. Dan was jiggling his leg. 

“What if she doesn’t like it here?” Dan asked.

“I mean….we were matched with her so...I-I dunno!” Last minute jitters were always the worst. The agency had contacted Margaret not long after Arin and Dan had put in their application. It wasn't long before they were matched with a child. 

 

A car pulled up and they stood up. Dan took Arin’s hand as they watched Margaret get out of the driver’s side. From the back seat, Avery came out with a purple backpack and a duffle bag. She approached them and Arin knelt down and signed: ‘Welcome Home’. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been planning this for a literal year and it's just so nice to be here. We're really in the thick of it now and going forward it'll be a trip. Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far <3 many thanks to wwteas for editing!!


	14. Settle in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery gets used to Arin and Dan while they adjust to having a kid in the house.

The first hour Avery was with them was...awkward.

Margaret gave Dan a copy of all of her important paper work and he gave Arin a look. She and Avery said their goodbyes and she left. Avery didn't seem phased at all -- she didn't seem upset, but she didn't seem entirely happy either. 

“Hey, why don't we go inside? Fluff would love to see you.” Arin said to her as he tried to take the duffle bag. She kept a grip on it though and slung it over her shoulder.

“I got it.” She looked up at him and signed, walking inside. Arin and Dan looked at one another and went in.  

Avery was still holding her bags as she entered their living room. She looked around and Dan knelt in front of her. 

“We can put your stuff in your room,” he signed and she looked between the two of them and nodded. She followed Arin and Dan upstairs as Arin opened the door to their use-to-be guest room. The room was bare, but looked nice, minimal decorations. Avery looked around and set her backpack down on the bed. 

 

She looked over at Arin and Dan who were standing by the door. 

“I know it's bare, but we didn't know how you would want it decorated,” Arin said and Avery watched his lips. She shrugged.

“This is fine,” she said as she signed. Dan looked at Arin and took a step into the room and knelt before her.  

“How about we let you get settled? I can make some lunch for us if you want,” he signed to her and she nodded.

“Sure.” 

 

~~

Arin decided to make some homemade ramen for them. Noodles were something kids liked, right? He enjoyed making them anyway, so it's not like it would go to waste. Dan paced the living room; he seemed anxious.

“Should I go up and see if she's okay?” Dan asked.

“Just let her get settled, babe,” Arin insisted and Dan sat on the couch, checking his phone. Fluff hopped up on his lap and he pet her head. 

“Hovering over her won't help either of you.” Arin set the water to boil. 

“I know, but I don't want her to feel ignored.” He sat beside Dan. 

“We're the third family she has been with so she probably has her own reservations about being here.” Dan nodded.

 

~~

 

Avery peaked into the kitchen doorway a little while later.  Arin was finishing up the ramen he turned to her and smiled. She leaned against the wall.

“What's that?” She asked.

“Its uh…” he turned around as he tried to remember the ASL alphabet as he spelled out  _ ‘Ramen’. _

“Ramen comes in a package,” Avery spoke as she signed.

“Well, yeah, sometimes, but you can make it like this too.” He said, Avery watched his lips and nodded.

“Are you hungry?” He signed ‘ _ hungry _ ’ and Avery nodded. 

“Okay, you can sit at the table and I’ll get you some.” Arin gestured to the table. She walked over and climbed onto the kitchen chair as Fluff jumped on the table.

“Kitty!” She exclaimed as she pet Fluff. She nudged her head into her hand and Avery hugged her.

“You got so big!” Dan was watching them from the desk smiling. He got up and sat on the other side of the table. Avery looked over at him and went back to petting Fluff. 

 

Arin brought out two bowls for Avery and Dan, then brought out one for himself. They sat together at the table as Avery poked at it.

“It's just noodles and some veggies and there's beef in there.” Arin pointed them out in her bowl.

“Thank you.” She took her fork and began to eat. Arin watched her as she took small bites and slurped up the noodles. 

“This is good.” She looked at Arin

“Awesome.” He took his chopsticks and began eating.

“How do you do that?” Avery pointed to the chopsticks and Arin held them up. 

 

He gave a brief explanation on how chopsticks worked and how to use them. Dan grabbed an extra pair from the last time they ordered Chinese take out.  Avery didn't get it right away and ended up spilling broth on the table, but they encouraged her to keep practicing if she wanted to learn. She discarded the chopsticks so she could eat. 

 

~~

 

Avery had school the next morning. That night Dan sat on the bed with Avery's papers, just reading them all over. Arin was drying his hair as he got out of the shower. 

“We need to go to the school and fill out paperwork in the morning. So I was thinking we could drive together.” Dan looked up at Arin who nodded.

“Yeah definitely.” Arin glanced at the door. Dan set the papers aside and stood.

“I’ll go check on her.” He kissed Arin’s cheek and went to Avery's door. He knocked a little louder than normal so she would hear. 

“Avery?”

“Come in.” 

 

He opened the door and saw Avery sitting at the small desk next to her bed.  Her backpack hanging off the chair and her other bag on the bed. Fluff decided that the dufflebag was the most comfortable place to sit. 

“Hey, just checking on you,” Dan signed as he spoke. Avery held up the  _ “OK _ ” sign. 

“Arin and I were going to drive you to school tomorrow to take care of more paperwork. Is that okay?” He signed and she nodded. 

 

Dan nodded and tapped the door frame. 

“Okay...well. If you need anything come get us and um...we’ll see you in the morning.” Dan watched Avery as she just nodded. 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” 

 

Dan came back into the bedroom. He still worried that Avery wasn't happy, but he had to let her get adjusted. Arin was already in bed and he held his arm open so Dam could cuddle with him. 

 

He climbed into bed and laid on Arin’s chest as he pulled the covers over them. They were quiet for a long time, not really sure if they wanted to start a conversation or drift off to sleep in silence. 

 

Avery, however, stayed up late. She wrote down in her journal about the day. Her thoughts, her feelings, her anxieties. She wrote it all down, not wanting to forget today any time soon.


	15. Feeling it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting use to having a nine year old in the house can be hard. Arin and Dan experience a taste of parenthood as they try and help Avery feel comfortable

The morning had started off a little rocky as everyone was getting up. Avery had a hard time waking up and seemed annoyed when Arin came into the bedroom to get her.

“I’m getting up,” she said as she grabbed for her hearing aids. Fluff was sleeping at the foot of her bed and jumped off to head downstairs, no doubt to go bug Dan for breakfast.

“Um, Dan is making food, what do you normally like to eat for breakfast?” he asked.

“Huh?” She had one hearing aid in.

“Uh, breakfast. What do you like to eat in the morning?” he repeated.

“I like cereal.”

“Just cereal?” Avery just nodded her head and hopped up. She went to her suitcase and shuffled through it.

“Uh, okay. Come down when you’re ready.” Arin shut her door and went downstairs.

Dan was making toast and smiled up at Arin and looked behind him.

“Is she coming?” he asked.

“Yeah, she just wants cereal to eat.” Arin went to cabinet.

“Do we even have cereal?” Dan asked.

“Frosted Flakes.” Arin held the box and it was almost empty, but there was enough for Avery at least.

“We should ask her what kind she likes.” The kettle went off and Dan went to make tea for Arin and himself. 

“I don’t think she has any allergies?” Arin wanted to look at the papers they got to double check, that was important information. 

 

Avery came downstairs, her backpack dragging behind her, she looked tired.

“Morning, Avery.” Dan smiled as he took a sip of his tea. She just signed ‘good morning’ and looked around.

“Can I um...have cereal please?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah. Here.” Arin just handed her the box of cereal and she looked at it.

“Can I eat it in a bowl?” she asked and Arin blinked.

“Right! Yeah, uh...here.” He went to the cabinet that was too high for her and handed her a bowl.

“Milk is in there.” He pointed to the refrigerator. 

“Thank you.” Avery got her bowl of cereal. 

 

~~

 

They finished getting ready as Avery sat in the living room waiting, petting Fluff. She was quiet for the most part which concerned Dan a little. When they spoke with her before she was usually outgoing and headstrong. Now she was more reserved.

 

They got into the car and began driving to her school. Avery stared out of the window and watched the trees go by. Dan was fiddling with his jacket zipper and Arin focused on driving. It was awkwardly quiet.

“What do you do?” Avery asked looking at the rear view mirror.

“Huh?” Arin glanced back before looking back at the road. Dan turned to face her. 

"Well, Arin draws and I sing." Dan signed "draw" and "sing" gesturing to Arin and himself respectively.

“What do you draw?” Avery asked looking at Arin. 

“Uh.” He couldn't sign while he drove so he glanced to Dan. He understood what Arin was asking without actually saying anything. 

“I draw for a cartoon that's only got short episodes on our website right now,” Arin spoke and Dan signed. Avery was looking back and forth between them.

“Can I watch?” she asked.

“Yeah,sure if you want to.” Arin nodded and Avery smiled, sitting back. 

 

~~

 

They said goodbye to Avery in the parking lot, promising to pick her up when school was over. She ran to a group of girls standing off to the side and the group walked into the school together. 

“They must be her friends,” Arin commented as they walked inside.

“It's good to know she has friends.” Dan followed and looked around the school in confusion. Arin realised Dan probably never had been inside an elementary school before. He took Dan’s hand and lead them to the office.  

 

It took some time before they were actually helped at the office since kids were shuffling in and out of the office as the school day started. Once things really died down, they were able to talk to the receptionist. 

“Hi, um, my name is Arin Hanson, this is my husband, Dan, and we’re Avery Ramos’ foster parents.” Arin tried to sound professional, but he was nervous. 

“Okay! We got a call yesterday about that. I have a few papers for you to sign, your emergency contact number and an update on residency.” She handed them a small stack of papers. 

“Thanks.” Arin took the stack of papers and sat down with a clipboard he was given. Dan sat beside him

“This is all so much,” Dan said quietly as he read the papers. 

“Yeah, but we gotta do it.” Arin began signing. It took some time to finish, but they got everything handled and filed away. 

  
  


As they were leaving the school, Dan was looking around. He hadn’t been in a place like this before and it occurred to Arin he might be interested.

“Maybe Avery can show you around more when we pick her up,” he suggested. They were running a bit late to work and they shouldn’t be hanging around an elementary school right as the day is about to start. That came with bad connotations that he didn’t want to explain to Dan at the moment.

“That sounds nice,” Dan smiled and took Arin’s hand and went back to the car to head to work.

 

~~

 

The work day was a little long, but productive. Arin had a few meetings with Ross and Dan recorded two songs. He was getting better with editing on his own, but still asked that Barry help him just in case. It was getting almost time to get Avery from school, but Arin was still in the middle of something he couldn’t get away from. Dan agreed to just get Avery himself and come back for him when he was done. They kissed one another goodbye and Dan was off.

 

Ross and Barry sat outside with Arin as they waited for Dan to come back for him.

“Sure I can’t give you a ride home?” Barry offered.

“Nah, Dan said he’d be back after getting her. It's so stupid. If her school ended like a half hour later I could have split!” Arin said as he fixed his ponytail. 

“And we get to meet her,” Ross pointed out and Barry nodded.

“You’re right.” He sat on the curb. 

 

Dan pulled up and Avery rolled the window down. She was looking at Ross and Barry.

“Guys, this is Avery,” Arin introduced.

“Hi!” Dan called from the driver's seat.

“They know you,” Arin joked and that made Avery laughed. Ross waved to her and she waved back. 

“Oh, uh, wait. I know this,” Ross very slowly tried to remember how to spell his name in sign language.

“Oh! You’re Ross?” Avery pointed and looked at Dan.

“You’ve heard of me, huh?” He smiled smugly.

“Dan told me you help with the cartoon and like to trick people,” she stated and looked over. “And you’re Barry, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, I use to live with Dan and Arin,” Barry knelt down to speak to her as Arin got into the passenger's side, kissing Dan's cheek.  

 

They said their goodbyes and Dan began to drive them all home. Arin turned awkwardly in the seat to Avery.

“So, how was school?” he asked. She shrugged and played with the keychain on her backpack. Did she not like him? 

“O-Okay, cool.” He turned back forward and Dan reached over to squeeze his knee. Arin looked over and he was smiling softly at him.

 

~~

 

Picking up takeout seemed to be the fastest and easiest thing to do since the three of them were already out and about. Arin pushed for Wendy's and looked at Avery.

“Do you like Wendy's?” he asked. Avery was looking at the sign and was nodding. She told them what she wanted while Dan went into the drive thru. Arin felt bad. Dan didn’t do so well when ordering in a drive thru. Once they ordered and made sure they had everything, they went home.

 

~~

 

Arin knew Dan was tired from all the driving so he grabbed the bags so he could get inside quicker. Avery had her backpack was holding her own bag and drink, which she had already finished. 

 

Later in the night, Avery was doing her homework at the kitchen table. Arin shuffled down from his shower and went to the TV, he wanted to relax and play some of his video games. He was playing the newest Metal Gear and he was a decent way through the game. 

“What's that?” Avery was looking over, she set her pencil down and looked at the TV.

“Oh, a video game. I can wait. You should do your homework.” He shook his hand and went to turn it off, not wanting to distract her.

“I’m already done.” She closed up her notebooks and put them in her bag. “Can I watch?” She signed at him.

 

Was Metal Gear even appropriate for a nine year old? He wasn’t sure and he was going to say something, but she was already sitting down on the couch. It was an M rated game, but he was hoping that if anything got too risque it would go over her head, or she would ask questions. Arin hoped on his first thought. 

 

Avery really got into the game and followed along with the story as best she could. The subtitles were on so she could understand the conversations in game a little better. She laughed at the swear words and Arin made a note that she knew how to, in fact, spell every swear word that popped up. He didn’t even care too much about the swearing. He was thinking more on her saying “fuck this” or “this is fucking bullshit” in class. 

 

It was getting late and Avery was rubbing her eyes and yawning more frequently. Arin saved and looked over at her.

“Why don’t you get ready for bed?” he suggested. 

“I’m not tired.” 

“Didn’t say you were. Just suggested that you should get ready for bed,” he retorted. Avery signed, something. He wasn’t sure what it was, but she hopped up and went upstairs. Some time later Arin checked her room and saw her asleep in her bed, a wet towel on the floor, and Fluff sleeping by her head. He turned off her lights and shut her door, making his way to his bedroom for the night. Thinking on it, he was happy to get nice one on one time with Avery. 


	16. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery is sick so Arin and Dan learn how to handle a sick child. However, when she gets well there is something much more serious the three of them will have to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year! Sorry for the wait, made it a little extra long since I'll be away! But I'll pick back up when I come back!

As time went on things began to get a little easier. They found a routine and Avery seemed to get used to the house at least. Arin kept up on his ASL lessons since he wasn’t a master at it, and he wanted to become fluent with it to be able to communicate with Avery effectively.  Dan would stay up with him late sometimes to help him out. It was nice bonding time together. 

Arin was finishing up a lesson one night when Avery came downstairs. Rubbing her eye and holding her stomach. She had been lethargic that day and went to bed early.

“Hey, you alright?” Arin stood and approached her. 

“I don't feel good,” she groaned and gestured to her stomach. Arin felt her forehead, she was burning up. He gently took her by the arms and turned her around.

“Okay, you’re sick. You're staying home from school tomorrow.” He spoke a little louder than normal so Avery would hear him as she walked back to her room. Dan sat anxiously by the table.

“Can you grab the thermometer and take her temperature?” Arin asked as he walked into the bathroom while Dan ran up the stairs. 

~~

Arin came into Avery's room with a bottle of cold medicine. Dan was sitting next to her as the thermometer stuck out of her mouth. It beeped and Dan took it out of her mouth and looked at it, then handed it to Arin.

“Oh yeah, you have a fever.” Arin set the thermometer down. Avery signed something and collapsed face first onto her pillow. 

“Her head hurts,” Dan translated. 

“Oh, well Avery, this is going to help.” Arin knelt beside her bed as Dan rubbed her back. Arin pulled out his phone 

“I'm gonna text Ross and tell him I won't be in,” he said. Dan looked at him

“I can stay here with her. You go to work” Dan insisted. “I'm just going to sing anyway. You're actually needed for something important.” Arin wasn't entirely sure where that came from, but he shook his head.

“We’ll both stay home today.” He wanted to be there for Avery and he knew Dan did too. This was their first time dealing with a sick kid and they needed to do it together. 

~~

Once the cold medicine kicked in, Arin rummaged through the kitchen cabinets. He wanted to see what they had for her to eat and it wasn't much. Dan stood by the doorframe and watched him.

“How can I help?” he asked.

“I need to get some things from the store. Not a lot, but enough to get her through the next few days.” He turned to Dan.

“Just stay with her for now, just in case.” Dan nodded and watched Arin looking worried. 

“She’ll be okay. It's just a cold it won't kill her.” Arin grabbed his keys and kissed Dan before leaving. 

Dan went back up to Avery's room and sat beside her. She was curled up as Fluff jumped on the bed and walked over to her. She walked on her body, making her whine and push her off. Fluff gave her an indigent noise and curled up. Dan leaned over

“You doing okay?” he asked and she shook her head. She gestured to her head and her throat and shut her eyes. 

“Yeah...Arin’s at the store getting stuff for you, so you’ll feel better soon, okay?” Dan rubbed her back as Avery shut her eyes. The medicine made her tired, so Dan just sat in her desk chair and watched her. 

~~

Arin was back in no time and put some soup on the stove. He wished he had the soup his mom made him when he was sick. Thinking about that made him miss his mom. He had told her about taking Avery in and she wanted to meet her. She was always bothering him and his brother for grandchildren. He sighed as he made sure the soup was at an okay temperature to serve.

He walked upstairs with the soup. He put it in one of those very large mugs that's basically a bowl with a handle on it. Quietly opening the bedroom door, Arin saw Avery sitting up in bed, petting Fluff who was sitting on her lap. Dan was sitting in the desk chair taking a nap. She looked over at Arin as he awkwardly stood in the doorway.

“Uh, brought you soup,” he whispered and held up the mug. Did she have her hearing aids in? He was worried he wouldn’t be able to communicate properly. 

‘ _ Thank you. _ ’ Okay, she said thank you, he knew that much. He walked over and set in on her nightstand. 

“Uh, how’s um...hows your throat?” Arin gestured to his throat and pointed to Avery hoping he could hear him at least a little bit. She shook her hand from side to side and shrugged. 

“Well, this will help and you can have more medicine soon.” Arin gestured to the soup and Avery settled it on her lap.

“Hot,” she said. Her voice was raspy and weak. Her throat must really be killing her.

“Yeah, here.” Arin stood and helped her sit comfortably in the bed so she could eat her soup.

~~

Dan jerked awake and looked behind him. Avery had an empty mug on her nightstand and she was napping, Fluff sitting on the end of the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he checked the time. He wanted to be sure Avery got her next does of medicine on time. He wasn’t sure if he should wake her up, if she was asleep he should let her sleep. But, he wanted her to get better and medicine helps. He groaned as Arin peeked in the doorway.

“Hey,” Arin whispered.

“Hey, Avery needs more medicine soon,” Dan told him.

“It’s better if she sleeps. She ate and had medicine before hand. She doesn't need to have medicine constantly,” Arin explained.

“But I want her to get better.” Dan looked at her.

“I know. I do too, but it’s nothing serious. Kids get sick and their tiny bodies can fight off a cold,” Arin assured. 

When Dan turned his head back to him he could see how worried Dan looked.

“I’m not use to colds, Arin,” he told him.

“I know. But really, I promise, this is nothing too serious. You don’t need to worry so much,” Arin repeated.

“Yeah...I-I think I’m gonna stay in here though. In case she wakes up and needs something,” Dan said. Arin gave him a kiss and patted his shoulder, leaving the room. 

~~

Avery steadily got better during the week. She stopped sneezing and didn’t feel as queasy. Arin encouraged her to drink tea (despite not liking the taste). Her symptoms cleared up and she was fine for school by Friday. Dan stayed with her in her bedroom the majority of the time. He kept her company when she was awake and bonded over some animated movies. Arin had given them his laptop to help pass the time, he semi-regretted introducing Dan to the wonderful world of Disney, but when there's a nine-year-old in the house, it was impossible to avoid.  

Arin was getting changed as Dan sat on the bed and talked to him.

“They got reunited in the end, Arin! It was beautiful!” He smiled.

“Yeah, y’know they travel together in the sequel.”

“There's a sequel!”

“Yeah, Dory gets lost instead.”

“Aw, oh no!” Dan gasped and Arin laughed collapsing in the bed, smiling at Dan. Dan laughed and smiled back.

“What?” he chuckled

“Just lookin’ at you,” Arin smiled.

Dan laughed and bent down to kiss Arin.

“I like lookin’ at you, too,” he said. Arin smiled back at him and got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling.

“Y’think we’re doing this ‘dad’ thing okay?” he asked.

“What ‘dad’ thing?” Dan looked down at him. Arin sighed and turned to his side.

“Well, I mean….it’s like...y’know?” 

“No Arin. I don’t know,” Dan said flatly.

“I just want Avery to feel cared for. She’s been to two other foster homes in her life and I want her to feel like...I dunno, like we’re doing our job.” Arin looked up at Dan.

“Do you feel like you aren’t doing that?” he asked and Arin shook his head.

“I dunno. She’s been here for two months and I want her to feel like she call this place home.” He wasn’t exactly sure where these feelings came from, maybe since she had been sick those thoughts had been in the back of his mind. 

Dan settled down next to Arin and held his hand. He smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss Arin’s fingers.

“Well, I mean, we probably won’t know that until she says something,” he said. 

“It's too soon to tell I know...but I just want to know how she feels,” Arin said

“Then ask her!” Dan smiled.

“I dunno...maybe.” Arin looked back at Dan.

“Let's see how her school week goes. Let it happen naturally,” 

“Yeah, I’m overthinking,” Arin groaned and hid his face in the pillow. Dan rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“You’re doing good, babe.” Dan kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over them.

~~

Avery was back to her normal self in the morning. She was annoyed she had to go back to school.

“But it’s Friday!”

“It’s just one day of school you’ll be fine,” Arin instisted. He signed as he spoke to her. His signals took him a bit longer to speak, but he needed to learn and he learned by doing. She groaned and put her books in her backpack and Dan came downstairs with a folder.

“Your make up work,” he handed it to her and she put in in her bag.

“Alright, let's go,” Arin grabbed his keys and waved by as he took her to the bus stop. Dan waved and stood by the door, watching them pull away. He was worried that Avery was still sick and apart of him wanted her to stay home. But, she needed to go to school and it was only one day, she’d be fine.

Dan had felt off the whole morning, even when Arin and Avery left. He had a cup of tea and sat down to try and gather himself. His head felt heavy and tired, maybe he didn’t sleep enough from the night before. He texted Arin he was going to stay home for the day and went to take a nap. Maybe he just needed to get more rest, he’d feel better afterwards.

~~

Dan slept off and on for most of the morning. His head was pounding and the off feeling didn’t really go away. But there was stuff that needed to get done so he willed himself to get up and get started.

Checking his phone he saw that Arin wished him well and he replied with a heart. Avery would be home from school soon, so he made a mental checklist in his head with what needed to be done before that, and what could be done after that. It was hard managing household tasks in terms of importance and prominence. Apart of him just didn't want to do anything and lay back down, but the nagging thought in his mind wouldn’t leave him be, so, he kept going.

Dan kept himself busy through the afternoon. He had to change his shirt since he’d sweat through the first shirt, and even put up his hair. He had to take periodic breaks do shake away a dizzy feeling that was creeping up on him. Before long, Avery walked in the door. He was folding laundry in the living room when he looked down the hallway

“Hey.” He waved.

“Hi!” She threw her backpack on the ground and hopped on the couch. 

“How was school?” he asked. Dan watched Avery as she signed, talking about her day. She was back to her usual energetic self. It was nice. She was so lethargic when she was sick. It wasn’t until the day before she was really acting normal. 

“Oh! Dan, what’s for dinner?” Avery asked.

“Oh, I dunno. Hang on.” Dan stood and went to the kitchen, he didn’t feel okay at all. He was too warm and and getting dizzy. Avery had moved to the table and pulled out her homework. Dan shook his head make the feeling go away, but that only made it worse. He was hot and dizzy and his vision was getting blurry. The last thing he saw was Avery standing in the doorway before blacking out. 

~~

Arin sat back in his chair and pulled his hair back. This scene took him hours to work on but it finally turned out properly. He flexed his hand to get the feeling back in it as Ross wheeled himself over.

“Looks good!” He patted Arins back.

“Thanks, man. If I keep it up my portion should be done by the end of the day,” Arin cracked his knuckles

“I believe in you, dude.” Ross went back to his desk and Arin took a sip of his energy drink. He really wanted to get this done when his phone rang. Saving his work he saw that Dan was calling.

“Hey, Dan,” he answered

“Arin!” It was Avery. She was screaming and sounded far away. She was probably on speaker. She sounded panicked and was she crying? 

“Woah, hey, slow down what’s going on?” He spoke a little louder to be sure she could hear him. 

“Dan fell and he isn’t waking up! I called 9-1-1! I don’t know what to do!” Avery was yelling loudly. Arin stood and grabbed his keys.

“Okay, Avery, just...just open the door and watch out for the ambulance. I’m coming home now,” Arin spoke firmly, Ross approaching him overhearing what was being said. 

“Hurry!” She hung up the phone and Ross followed Arin out of the door.

~~

Arin didn’t want to get pulled over for speeding, but he had to get home. Ross held onto his seatbelt and the door as he zoomed down the highway.

“So, he just collapsed out of nowhere?” Ross asked.

“I-I guess, I don’t kn--FUCK!” He had to stop at a stoplight when they were so close to the house.

“She called the ambulance, so they’ll be there in no time.” Ross was doing his best to comfort him, but Arin didn’t really listen to him. He needed to get home and he wasn’t getting there fast enough. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, despite only minutes passing, they were pulling onto their street. An ambulance was parked in front of the house as neighbors peeked out of their windows to gawk. He parked sideways and didn’t even turn off the car as he ran inside.

There were two EMT’s inside and Avery ran to Arin when he walked in. She hugged him tightly and it was obvious she had been crying, and still was crying. He knelt down to hold her as he stared at Dan. He was laying on the kitchen floor looking terribly ill, and there was an oxygen mask on him. The sight made him feel ill.

“Are you…” one of the EMT’s asked.

“I’m his husband. What happened?” He said in a hurry. Ross was standing by the front door. 

“He’s got a fever of 103 which caused him to pass out. He has a bump on his head and his breathings a little shallow. Do you want us to take him to the hospital?” The other EMT looked to Arin. 

“Ah….y-yeah,” Arin nodded and rubbed Avery’s back, he couldn’t look away from Dan. 

Arin stood out of the way with Avery in his arms as Dan was strapped in and put into the back of the ambulance. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t react, he wasn’t sure how he could react.

“Hey, want me to drive to the hospital?” Ross shook Arin’s shoulder, bringing him back down to earth. He blinked and looked at Ross and then at Avery. 

“Yeah….yeah let’s go.”  

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about the fic!  
> http://sweetieships.tumblr.com


	17. Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin, Ross and Avery all wait in the ER to see Dan. If time could go any slower, it would.

Arin was convinced that the worst place on Earth was the ER waiting room. He was surrounded by people waiting to be seen, along with their anxious loved ones. There was a TV by the far wall playing a boring talk show. It quickly became white noise to not just Arin, but everyone there. 

The vending machines by the far doors that led to a different part of the hospital had snacks and a broken coffee machine sat next to it. He didn't like coffee anyway, so it's not like he cared.

His nerves were completely shot, all he could do was stare at the wall then down at his hands, then back at the wall, then his hands again. Avery sat beside him, kicking her feet. She was chewing on her fingernail. He gently moved her hand away from her mouth.

“Don't do that,” he told her. She looked up at him and signed  _ 'hungry’.  _

“Oh, uh….” He looked around. Did he have cash on him? 

“Hey, why don't I take her to the cafeteria?” Ross offered and patted Arin’s shoulder. He came to the hospital with them, not wanting to leave them right now. 

“Yeah, Avery, go with Ross,” he said as Avery gave him a look and sighed. Standing, she left through the big double doors with Ross.

Once they were out of sight, Arin sighed and ran his hand along his face. He was shaking and trying to not cry in front of Avery. Everything hit him at once as he dashed to the bathroom.

Locking the stall door, he leaned against the wall and cried, covering his mouth and sinking the floor. He was so worried. He had never seen Dan like that before. He was sick once or twice before, but never to this degree. The image of Dan lying on the kitchen floor, with an oxygen mask, and just looking so ill was all Arin could see whenever he closed his eyes. As he composed himself and cleaned off his face, he went back out into the waiting room.

More time passed. Ross and Avery came back and Arin was handed a cup of hot tea, bless him. Arin took small sips, burning the top of his tounge a little, it barley hurt. His foot bounced as the styrofoam cup went from hot, to lukewarm, to cold. He sighed and stood, going to throw out the cup.

He looked back over at Avery who scooted closer to Ross. He was on his phone and whatever it was, he let Avery watch. Arin glanced from them back over to the reception desk and sighed as he went over to it.

“Excuse me,” he croaked and the nurse looked up.

“You’re Mr. Hanson, right?” she asked. How many times had he been up at this point? 

“Yeah, um, do you know anything or can you ask how my husband is doing?” he asked. The nurse typed something into the computer and picked up the phone. Arin waited anxiously for an answer. The nurse relayed what he said to her to whoever was on the other line. After a nod and an “okay” she hung up.

“Okay, it looks like he still has a fever and they want to admit him for further observation,” she explained. Arin bit his lip and nodded.

“Once he’s settled into his room you can go see him. I’ll grab you.” She went back to her computer.

Arin went back to Ross and Avery and explained what was happening. Ross texted Barry to keep him updated.

“When can we see Dan?” Avery signed as she spoke maintaining eye contact with Arin.

“We need to wait for the nurse,” Arin replied. Avery sat back and groaned and he felt bad. This wasn’t fun and he could tell that Avery was just as anxious about Dan’s health. On top of it, she was the one who called him and the ambulance and she was still young. It must have been traumatic for her. He knelt in front of her.

“Hey, want to go talk a little?” he asked.

“Okay….”

~~

They walked outside and found a bench to sit on. It was early evening and the air was a little cool, Arin gave Avery his sweatshirt so she wouldn’t get too cold. It made her look a lot smaller than she actually was.There were cars coming and going, as well as ambulances pulling up and taking people on stretchers inside. A part of Arin was happy Avery didn't see Dan be taken into the hospital that way. He sighed and wrung his hands together and looked at her.

“Okay….” He patted her shoulder and she looked to him.

“I wanted to tell you how proud I am with you,” he started.

“You’re proud of me?” She was reading his lips.

“Yeah, you called the ambulance and everything and….” He didn't know how he wanted to proceed.

“I know it was hard….” He looked over and saw Avery shrugging and looking away from him.

“I had to help Dan.” She twisted a curl around her finger and looked back at Arin. She was shaking and Arin could see her eyes getting glassy. 

He didn't say anything and he didn't force Avery to continue. He pulled her into a tight hug. Once his arms were around her he heard a soft sob.

She was trembling in his arms and she cried. He was glad he was able to get his cry out earlier. Right now he needed to be there for Avery. He needed to comfort and console her in this scary time.

She pulled away after a moment and wiped her eyes with Arin’s sweatshirt sleeve. His shirt was wet from where he was holding Avery. She sniffed and coughed and Arin patted her back.

“It's okay to cry, never forget that,” he told her and she didn't respond one way or the other. He rubbed her back and let her calm down, going back inside after she had composed herself. It was then that they were finally allowed to see Dan.

~~

All he could hear was beeping. There was a bong noise and muffled words he couldn't understand. Groaning, Dan began to stir as he tried to open his eyes. The room was too bright and it hurt his head. The pounding in his ears getting louder as he covered his eyes. 

“Hey! Hey, look!” He could hear Avery and a slapping noise. Something scraped across the floor and there was a warm hand around his own.

“Dan?” It was Arin and he knew it was Arin. He felt a wave of relief. Dan wrapped his hand around the one holding his and began to open his eyes again. 

The room was still too bright, but he could see Arin very clearly. He looked tired and his eyes were red and glassy. Avery was beside Arin and Ross was on the other side of the bed.

“Oh my God.” Arin pulled Dan into a hug. Dan sat up and hugged him back. He still felt a little weak. He rubbed Arin’s back and rested in his shoulders. 

Arin reluctantly pulled away after a moment and let Dan sit up properly. Dan looked down at himself. He was wearing a boring blue gown with some designs on them. His back was cold and that bothered him.

“How you feeling?” Ross asked leaning on the bed.

“Um….” Dan looked around confused. His head was pounding as he rested it in his hand.

“I...I was home and I wasn’t feeling good then….” He looked over at Avery who was watching him intently. 

“I’m sorry,” She rubbed her hand to her chest and crawled on the bed with Dan and hugged him tightly. Dan held her and rubbed her back as he gave a concerned look to Arin.

“What happened?” Dan asked. 

“Well....” Arin rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Ross.

Ross took charge in catching Dan up on the current events. The phone call Arin got, how they found Dan, and their trip to the hospital. Avery pulled away and began to sign at Dan.

“You went into the kitchen and I saw you fall. You hit your head and you stopped moving and you didn’t answer me.” Her hands shook and she had to stop to wipe her eyes. 

Dan began to process what Avery told him. He remembered walking to the kitchen and then nothing. He looked over at the monitors and IV’s in his arm. It freaked him out. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home. He looked between Arin and Ross.

“We can go home now then, right?” he asked, but Arin shook his head.

“The doctors want to keep an eye on you for a little longer,” he told Dan.

“But I’m fine!” Dan pressed.

“Dan you gotta let the doctors do their thing.” Ross sat back in the chair. He sighed and laid back on the bed, accepting that he needed to stay despite not wanting to.

~~

The nurse came in to take Dan’s vitals, happy to see him awake. Dan expressed that he wanted to leave, but she affirmed what Ross and Arin told him, which annoyed him. Avery watched curiously as they took his temperature, blood pressure, and pulse.

“Your fever has gone down, but it’s still a little high. The medicine should kick in not long after you take it,” she said as she wrote something down on a clipboard. 

“Then can I go?” Dan asked.

“That’s the goal, but we want you well first,” she told him. 

“Thank you.” Arin nodded at her and she left the room. 

Dan sighed and curled up in the bed, looking at Arin. Ross was keeping Avery entertained by blowing up the latex gloves in the room. It was working. She was laughing and trying to blow one up as well. It gave Arin and Dan a brief quiet moment alone.

Arin was sitting at Dan’s bedside holding his hand. Dan lay on his side as his thumb gently brushed over Arin’s hand. Arin was leaned in close to him, his hair completely out of the ponytail that he usually sported. Dan reached over and tucked some of Arin hair behind his ear. Arin smiled and kissed Dan’s hand as he pulled it away.

“I just want to go home…,” Dan groaned.

“I know, I do too,” Arin sighed.

“I’m sorry for all this…,” Dan whispered.

“This isn’t anything to apologize for. We want you healthy so we don’t have to come back here.” Arin squeezed Dan’s shoulder. He sighed and let Arin lean in all the way, pressing his forehead to his own. 

~~

Dan’s fever finally broke and Arin went to get his discharge papers ready. Avery was visibly tired and sleeping on the couch in hospital room. Ross yawned as he shoved his phone in his pocket after calling Barry for the update. Dan came out of the bathroom wearing the jeans and T-shirt he wore to the hospital. Tossing the hospital gown onto the bed he went to Avery.

“Hey, we can go.” He shook her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and held onto Dan’s hand and they left the room, meeting Arin at the nurses’ desk. Dan was ready to go. 

“Thank you.” Dan turned to the nurse at the desk.

“You’re welcome.” She gave him a smile which Dan thought was nice since it was so late at night now. They began to leave the ER.

Dan tried not to look at the people in the waiting room. The ER gave him an uncomfortable vibe and he wasn’t entirely sure why. It had a certain smell that made him cringe and the looks of the people there made him want to cry. He clutched onto Arin’s hand, not wanting to let go.

Ross took the three of them home. Dan and Arin sat in the back while Avery took the front with Ross. She really seemed to like him which was nice to see. Dan and Arin held onto each other’s hands and sat in silence like at the hospital room. There was something in the air Dan couldn’t identify and it was putting him on edge. He just wanted to get home and be in his bed. He wanted to see Fluff. All he wanted to do was forget what happened to him today. He didn’t want to face the scary feelings in the back of his mind. He tried to not think about it, He didn’t even want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about what the nurse had said, but a part of him knew and was too scared to fully admit it to himself.

He could die.

 


End file.
